The Adventures of Monkey D Lucy
by TheRealEvanSG
Summary: What do you get when you mix a strong-but-naive girl, a sniper and a swordsman constantly at each other's throats, a happy-go-lucky match-making doctor, a semi-invincible perverted navigator with narcolepsy, a spy who can see into peoples' minds, and a wimpy cook? One crazy adventure, that's what!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Best Pirate Ever Is Born! How Lucy Realized Her Dream**

It was as beautiful a day as anybody could ask for, but shocking events were about to take place in the East Blue; Events that would kick-start a new great age of hopes and dreams.

On this day, Monkey D. Lucy was sitting on the docks of her hometown, Foosha Village. _Well, it's not exactly my home_, she conceded, thinking about how her grandfather, Vice-Admiral Garp of the Marines, just dumped her here, like he'd done to her far older brother, Monkey D. Luffy. _It's more like my foster village_.

She lived by herself in a small house on the edge of town, but Makino-a local bartender-and the mayor supported her existence. Without the money they provided, Lucy highly doubted she could've lived this long on her own... even though she'd survived for months completely on her own, out in Dawn Island's jungle. She'd done this as part of her training to become a Marine. Not that she'd wanted to, of course; No, she hated the Marines. Rather, Garp had forced her to.

_Dirty old sod_, she grumbled, her usually bright and cheery mood darkening.

A strong wind picked up, blowing off the sea, trying to snatch her strawberry-blonde hair off the top of her head. She reached back and twisted it into a pony tail, just like Makino taught her to. Her hazel-colored eyes sparkled in the sun, as she thought about Luffy. If only he was here now...

"Oi! Lu-cy!"

The seven year old girl looked up, smiling again. The person calling to her was her best (and only) friend, Rupert Takahashi. _He's kind and caring, but much weaker than me in a fight,_ she thought smugly.

"Oi!" she called back.

"Do you want to come over to my house for tea? My mother just got a new brand from the North Blue!" Rupert said, panting as he raced along the docks.

"From the North Blue? How'd she manage that?"

"Well, my dad _is_ a Revolutionary Officer, you know."

"Ah, true. I'd love to try it out!"

The boy grinned. "That's great! By the way, I heard from dad over the Transponder Snail that your brother, the Pirate King, is coming back here from the New World! Dragon's got connections all over the place, so it wasn't hard for him to find out."

_What? Luffy's coming home?! _"That's great!" said Lucy, grinning widely. "He'll probably come here to rest. I can't wait to meet him in person after hearing about all his amazing adventures!"

"Come on, let's celebrate!" Her best friend said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Lucy was coming back from shopping with Makino when she heard the glorious news.

"Pirate ship spotted!" shouted the watchman, dashing down the main street with a huge grin. "And it's not just any pirate ship either-it matches the Thousand Sunny's description perfectly! LUFFY'S HOME!"

Lucy dropped the bag she carried and turned to Makino, a big smile on her face.

"Luffy's here! We've gotta go to the docks and see him, Makino!" she begged. The bartender's face was lit up, too, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! It's been so long since he left... nine whole years!" she said wistfully. "He'll be ever so surprised to find out he now has a younger sister! I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

The two women, older and younger, raced off to the docks, dragging their shopping bags in their wake. The rest of the villagers followed them one by one, as they recieved the news. Some were already there, though that wasn't a very large amount.

The Thousand Sunny was a large, elegant ship, and sailed proudly on the waves, drawing ever closer to the harbor. As a minute passed, the ship was close enough for everyone to see a delighted, straw-hatted young man sitting cross-legged on the figurehead, which was..._ Wait, what _is_ it?_ Lucy wondered. _The sun? A flower? A lion?_ All that aside, the girl assumed that the man on the figurehead was none other than Luffy himself. He was waving and appeared overjoyed.

Everyone heard a distant shout of "Oi!" and immediately knew it had come out of Luffy's lips.

"Oi!" they all shouted back, whooping, cheering, and waving as the ship finally pulled up to the docks. The Straw Hats dropped anchor and raised the sails (which depicted a skull-and-crossbones wearing the captain's trademark straw hat). Then, the nine members disembarked, lowering a rope ladder to do so.

The crew, besides Lucy's brother, consisted of a very pretty red-haired girl with a weird compass-like object strapped to her wrist; a long-nosed, cowardly-looking man; a scary guy with a green bandanna and three swords; a black-haired woman carrying some books; a cute, blue-nosed racoon-dog thing that walked on two legs, wore a red hat, and sported a small set of antlers, and also carried a blue medicine bag; a spooky, afro-wearing skeleton in rock star clothes; a blue-haired man with huge biceps and tatoos of a star on either arm; and finally a blonde man with eyebrows that were so swirly, Lucy got dizzy just by looking at them. She understood these people to be Nami, Usopp (aka Sogeking), Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Sanji respectively. Each of them were smiling and looked like very fun people.

Lucy couldn't stand it any longer. She ran out of the crowd and up to a very surprised captain/pirate king, embracing him in a warm hug.

"I can't believe I can finally meet you, big brother!" she said, crying a little, but with shining eyes.

"Wha- big brother?" asked the bewildered Luffy, who'd instinctively hugged her back.

Makino stepped forward from the crowd as well. "Yes, Luffy," she said. "While you were out at sea, your dad fathered another child, who is hugging you at this moment."

The crew all looked shocked at the news that Luffy had another sibling, but-slowly-their smiles returned. Wider, this time.

"This is wonderful, Captain!" said Robin, the archaeologist. "You have a new sister!"

Nami bent down to her knees so that she was eye-level with the new member of her captain's family. "What's your name?"

"I'm Monkey D. Lucy!" Lucy announced, wiping the tears from eyes. "I'm strong, too!"

"I-I've got a... sister?" Luffy stammered. He looked down at the little girl holding on to his knees, a blank look

Usopp laughed. "I think it needs more time to register."

The villagers roared in laughter along with the long-nosed weirdo.

"Welcome home, Luffy!" they said, pushing forward so that they could shake hands with the king of the pirates. Makino was the first to reach him, and recognition flashed in the captain's eyes.

"Makino! It's good to see you again!" he laughed and shook hands with her, able to do so since Lucy finally freed his legs. "Is it true? Do I really have a sister? And also, how's your bar going?"

The bartender wiped a tear of joy from the corner of her eye. "Yes, Lucy really is your sister! And the business is still booming, as usual!" She released the Pirate King's hand and stepped to the side, eager to meet his nakama-his beloved friends. Lucy had already picked up Chopper and was hugging tightly.

"Hey! Let me go!" the shy reindeer complained, causing the rest of the Straw Hats to erupt in laughter. Even Zoro, usually stoic-faced, managed a smile at the comical sight of their furry doctor flailing his arms and legs desperately.

"But you're sooooo cute!" the little girl giggled.

Behind her, the crowd had finally gotten their share of handshakes and autographs, but was now chanting, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Luffy smiled and nodded.

"I've had amazing adventures and met awesome people during the time I spent conquering the Grand Line and the New World," he began. "We faced a lot of tough enemies, but we managed to defeat them all, and at the end of that long road, discovered the ultimate treasure: the One Piece! I'd like to share all my experiences on the open sea with you all, and so tonight, I'll read from the log book Nami recorded our journey in... but I'll make it more interesting and story-like!"

Nami turned beet-red and conked her captain on his head, probably due to the fact that he'd called her recordings boring; This drew laughs from the residents of Foosha Village.

"Before that happens, however," Luffy continued, rubbing his head, "I have something else to say. I have thought about this for a long time, and am convinced it is the right thing to do. Especially now that I've found out I have a little sister."

The crowd held its breath, wondering what was coming.

"I have decided to quit piracy."

_"WHAT?!_" The villagers couldn't believe their ears. Luffy, who had always been so eager to go on adventures and discover new people and places, was now resigning from his post as pirate captain? And if that happened, then surely that meant that Luffy was putting the title of Pirate King up for once more!

His explanation quieted the murmurs of the crowd. "I've had an awesome time sailing the seas as king of the pirates, but I'm out of adventures now. I fought all the toughest guys already, and these days, nobody's willing to challenge me anymore. Also, because we Straw Hats found the One Piece, I've noticed that less and less pirates are setting sail on the seas. This troubles me. I believe it is because of the title of _king_ now being taken away, and I now fear that the Great Pirate Age has ended."

The crowd muttered among themselves.

Luffy's speech was drawing to a close. "I hid the One Piece in a new location... on an island I discovered not too long after obtaining the treasure. I want the dreams of men everywhere rekindled! I want to see them once more sail the seas with vigor and enthusiasm, their hopes burning passionately in their hearts. By leaving the pirate throne up for the taking, I will have struck the match for men's hopes everywhere! If you want wealth, fame, and power-well, it's all yours! Good luck!" With these last words, the former Pirate King lowered his hand from his mouth, which Lucy only just realized had been covering it for the entierty of the speech.

The crowd was silent.

"Um... how do you plan on spreading the word?" someone spoke up.

Luffy winked coyly. "I have my ways, but it's a secret!" He placed something in his pocket and laughed. "My friends will stay the week, but then will set sail for their homelands." The crowd was once more silent, but then erupted in cheering.

"Come with us, Luffy!" shouted one man Lucy didn't recognize. "Let's paaaaarrrty!"

"Can't say no to food," the straw-hatted pirate conceded, and he followed the crowd up to the village, carrying Lucy on his back the whole way, with his crew close behind. It was new to him, having a sister, but he decided that he'd raise her to become a strong pirate, just like him._ After all,_ he thought with a smile, _she probably hates Marines anyway, after having Garp as a grandfather._

* * *

**-Four Days Later-**

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy finally had a quiet moment. Nobody was begging him to tell them more of his adventures; No one was asking him to take them out in his ship; No one was even at the docks, clamoring to be with their hero for a few more seconds. It was peaceful, a feeling the ex Pirate King hadn't had for what seemed like months but was really only a few days.

By now he'd just finished telling the townsfolk his adventures up to Thriller Bark, and was wondering what he should include in the next saga of his story. Pondering this, he didn't even notice as a lone figure climbed the rope ladder that provided a way on to and off of the large brig sloop. It was Lucy, and she wanted a moment with her brother to herself.

"Oi, big bro!" She called, waving as her head appeared over the side of the ship.

"Eh?" Said man opened his eyes, for he'd closed them in thought, and looked for the owner of the voice. Finally spotting Lucy, he smiled and waved her over. "What's up, Luce?"

She jogged across the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny to where the captain sat in a lawnchair, a plate of Sanji's cooking piled high enough that it could fill ten people.

She stopped just in front of him and bowed. "Brother," she said, "I want to become a strong pirate like you! Even though I don't have Devil Fruit powers, I still aim to be the world's greatest pirate, especially now that you've stepped down from the king's throne."

"Big words from a little girl," the young man laughed.

She fumed. "I WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!" she shouted at her older brother, who snorted and rolled his eyes overdramatically.

"You can't become king," Luffy told her with a soft smile. "You're a girl. Girls don't become kings."

"Then I'll just become the pirate _queen_ then!"

"Now that, you could manage. If you're strong."

"I'll become strong!" Lucy said, crying a little. "I _promise_! I'll become strong enough to beat even you some day, and I'll have a pirate crew even better than yours! We'll find the One Piece wherever you left it, and I will have the ultimate freedom!"

Luffy's smile grew bigger... so big that it seemed like it was stretching his face, which, when you're talking about a rubber man, is a likely possibility. "Is that so? Well in that case, you can have this." He took off his treasured straw hat, the one he got from Red-Haired Shanks so long ago, and placed it on his very surprised, younger sister's head. "This is a promise, Luce. You've gotta swear on your pride to try your hardest to achieve this goal, and once you do, I want you to return my hat to me. It's very important to me, and is my only treasure. It has a history of being given to some of the strongest pirates ever, so take good care of it. Also, to help you achieve your goal, I'll train you in the ways of fighting and pass down my abilities to you."

Lucy was speechless for a few moments before finally coming out of her stupor and hugging the hat to her chest, sniffling. "I-I promise on my p-pride and honor that I'll achieve my goal or die trying," she said, small tears dripping out of her eyes. "B-But what do you m-mean that you'll p-pass down your abilities to me?"

Her brother's eyes shown with excitement. "Franky found a way to take a Devil Fruit user's powers without killing the person, and replicate them, creating an identical fruit bestowing identical powers. This way, more than one person can have the same abilities at once. However, he his kept this a secret from everyone except me. You must promise not to tell anybody, or else the world could get extremely chaotic."

"Whoa! He found a way to do that? So that means I could be a rubber girl, but you could also be a rubber man?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool! That guy's amazing!"

Straw Hat Luffy smiled and nodded. "That he is, Luce. That he is." He got up and walked over to a box that Lucy hadn't noticed before, a box with a red skull-and-crossbones on it, indicating danger. He opened the lid and brought out two strange objects: Weird-looking, completely identical fruits.

"Are those-"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "They're the two Gum-Gum Devil Fruits. By eating one, you'll have obtained all the power I did, and by eating the other, I'll have regained the powers I temporarily lost during the power-cloning process." He handed her one of the fruits and kept the other for himself.

Lucy shrugged. "Eh. I may as well eat, since it'll make me stronger and I can't swim anyway."

The siblings each took a bite of the fruits... which they instantly regretted. Lucy's face grew a sickly shade of green and she spat out, but not before managing to swallow some of the fruit.

It tasted horrible. It was the worst thing she'd ever eaten, including the grubs she'd snacked on that time when Grandpa Garp threw her in the jungle. Her stomach convulsed, threatening to throw up, but somehow Lucy quelled it's rebellion. Luffy himself was having an equally hard time eating it.

"Gah, I forgot how bad it tasted," he groaned, grabbing a glass of water from the table next to his lawnchair and drinking it all in one go.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Lucy wondered. "What if one of us gets the powers, but the other just stays normal?"

"Nah, it'll work," Luffy said, shaking his head. "Franky's inventions never fail."

They waited a few minutes to feel if any changes were happening in their bodies.

"I don't feel any different," Lucy finally said.

"Huh. Neither do I," Captain Luffy agreed, "but I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"Grab hold of my arm and pull back."

She complied and tugged on his arm, walking backwards as she did so. The ex-king's limb stretched as she did so, and he laughed. "See? Told ya it'd work! Now let's test it on you."

He did the same thing she'd done to him, and her arm stretched, too.

"Holy-" she said, jaw dropping. It felt really weird to have a part of her body expand in length like that for the first time. "It actually worked! I don't believe it!"

And thus, the greatest pirate ever, Straw Hat _Lucy_, was born.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Characters are welcome, though I'll only accept about three crew members; The rest will be people important to a story arc or a crew member's past, but not actually a part of Lucy's crew, like for instance, Vivi, Kaya, Nojiko, Pepper, Carrot, Onion, King Neptune, Arlong, etc. from the original One Piece story arcs. (These are just examples, not actual characters in this "many-years-later" kind of fanfic.) Villains are also welcome, as well as any plot twists you can think of. If you decide to add a character, you can fill out this form in your review:**

Name:

Age:

Occupation (for non-crew-member):

Specialty (for crew member or villain):

Devil Fruit (If any):

Fighting Style/Weapons (if fights):

Moves:

Dream (for crew member or villain):

Appearance (be as detailed as possible, please):

* * *

**-Scarred Pirates**

**P.S., be sure to review, as well as to read my other One Piece fanfic, which takes place during the actual anime series itself.**


	2. Chapter 1

"**The Gathering" Arc: The First Two Crewmates, pt. 1**

**Chapter 1: Departure From Foosha Village! The Whirlpool and Lucy's First Battle**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

One such person's dream started eleven years ago, but her actual journey began on the first day of any normal kid's summer vacation. She, however, didn't go to school, like most people in her world. The only ones who _did_ were those who would one day have a rank in the World Government, which was a vast minority of the citizens of the Blue Seas.

That aside, it was a fine morning. The clouds were few and far between; the sea was rolling with waves. It was perfect for sailing, and this made it the best day for Monkey D. Lucy, younger sister of ex-pirate-king Monkey D. Luffy, to set out in search of a crew and the Grand Line.

The citizens of Foosha Village, a small port town on Dawn Island, had all gathered on the docks to see the seventeen-year-old girl off. A now very old bartender, Makino, was crying as she waved goodbye to Lucy, a straw-hatted girl with the dream of becoming queen of the pirates. Also present in the crowd was Luffy himself, whom she'd gotten her hat from, as well as the archaeologist Nico Robin, who had only stayed on Dawn Island because she had no other place to call home. They were in the front row of the crowd, and Lucy could swear that she saw a tear run down Luffy's face.

"Bye, everybody!" she shouted, crying as the people she'd grown up knowing became smaller and smaller as she was blown farther and farther out to sea. "I'll be sure to come home some day!"

Finally, the townsfolk were nothing more than dots on the horizon, and the island drew farther out onto the horizon as well, disappearing beyond the sea.

_So this is really it_, she thought wistfully. _Today's the day my journey finally starts._

She drifted in her small boat for two more hours with nothing but the waves in sight, with the exception of sea gulls and other birds, as well as some very large fish. However, after that, she came across something very dangerous: A whirlpool.

_Damn!_, she thought, as her tiny little ship was pulled closer and closer to the middle. _Guess I'll just have to do a Luffy and pack myself inside a barrel, hoping for a ship to come by and fish it out of the water. At least I have his knack for being able to fall asleep whenever I want, no matter what the situation! That, at least, will keep myself from being bored._

She quickly gobbled up all the food on board; two day's worth, which was how long it took to get to the nearest island besides the Marine base… which wouldn't be a very smart place to go to, since she was a pirate and all.

_There. A light snack to hold off hunger for a few hours._

She'd also inherited Luffy's unquenchable hunger.

She set the barrel in the sea and wedged herself inside it, though this was made harder by the fact that she now had a bloated stomach. She stretched out her arm (now a normality to her, as she'd had the powers of the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit for eleven years) and grabbed the lid, closing it on top of her and making sure it wouldn't come off by pounding on the bottom of the lid. It didn't pop off, which was a good thing, because if it did, she'd drown-those who consume a Devil Fruit are like a hammer in water, so she'd just sink to the bottom of the sea. She'd taken the risk of eating the Gum-Gum fruit because, like Luffy before her, she couldn't swim even before eating it.

Lucy immediately fell asleep, leaving the rest up to luck.

* * *

**-Some Time Later-**

The pirate ship was rocking gently in the waves when two men spotted something in the sea. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, that's a barrel out there," one of the men said.

"Maybe it's full of sake!" his partner said dreamily.

"Yeah. I haven't had a good drink in ages! Let's fish it out."

They picked up a length of rope with a metal hook on it, which purpose was to drag things out of the ocean, like the two pirates were planning to do right now. The first guy threw the end of the rope with the metal hook while holding onto the other end, but the hook fell short of the barrel. "Damn," the man cursed. He tried again, but with the same result. His partner was laughing at him.

"Ha! You suck, dude! Here, let me handle this."

_Clank_. The second man struck home on the first try, causing the first man to curse again. They pulled the barrel in and up, and finally set it down on the ship's deck. The first guy tried to lift it and take it in the mess hall, but he couldn't do it.

"Man, it's heavy." he complained.

"Think about all the grog there must be inside!" his buddy said. "Guess we'll just have to roll it to the mess hall, though."

The friends proceeded to doing said action, and once finished, sat down at two chairs next to a table. They wiped sweat from their foreheads.

"Damn, that really was heavy," said pirate #2.

"I wonder what's inside?" wondered pirate #1.

Just as he said this, the barrel suddenly burst to pieces as something erupted out from its insides, and the pirates shouted in surprise, and a little apprehension, too.

* * *

"That was a great nap!" Monkey D. Lucy announced.

She'd just exploded out of the barrel and was now brushing debris out of her hair, which she wore in the same fashion as she had eleven years ago: a ponytail. It'd become her signature, besides Luffy's straw hat, which she wore through absolutely everything. She even slept with it on.

"Where am I, anyway?" she wondered. She could tell she wasn't in the sea anymore; she wouldn't have come out of the barrel otherwise. Lucy looked around, taking in the environment. She was in some small room with a table and chairs, as well as a lot of other barrels, and two men, looking at her with their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and their jaws dropped. "Who're you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" they shouted in unison.

This whole situation reminded her so much of Luffy's voyage that she couldn't help but laugh. The only thing that was missing was a cowardly kidnapped cabin boy and a KO'd pirate on the floor.

"My name's Monkey D. Lucy," she said.

"NO WAY ARE YOU LUFFY! HE'S A GUY AND FAR OLDER!" they shouted, again in unison.

"You heard me wrong. My name's Monkey D. LUCY. Luffy's my older brother. Anyway, enough about me; Who're you guys?"

The pirates gulped. "Luffy's your older brother?" squeeked one.

"No wonder she's got that straw hat," whimpered the other.

"This is bad."

"Yeah, the captain'll need to hear about this."

This got Lucy's attention. "The captain? So this _is_ a pirate ship, then? Could you guys possibly get me a boat? Mine got sucked into a whirlpool and so now I don't have any way to get to the Grand Line."

The pirate's mouths dropped open even farther at the last sentence. She cringed.

_Oops. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that last bit_.

"What's all the noise about?" said a new voice.

The two men turned to the door and stammered, "T-this girl c-came out of a barrel and c-claims that she's Monkey D. Luffy's sister, Captain Toby!"

The newcomer, now identified as this ship's captain, wore a hat with a skull-and-crossbones on it, as well as a long purple cape and a dirty blue shirt, with jeans that had seen better days. He had a bushy beard and an unsually flat nose. When he'd first entered, he'd been bleary eyed, suggesting that he'd just woken up from a cat nap.

"She says she's Luffy's sister, you say?" Captain Toby asked, now interested.

"That's right, sir!" said Lucy. "The name's Monkey D. Lucy, and since I accidentally let it slip to these morons, I might as well tell you, too: I'm gonna find the One Piece and become the pirate queen!"

The captain narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You'll have to fight me, then, 'cause only one person is finding the One Piece: Me!"

The girl grinned. "This is a little bit of a tight space for a fight. What about up on the deck?"

"Very well, girl. But I'll still beat the shit out of you, even if you _are_ Luffy's brother!"

* * *

**-One Minute Later-**

"Now, let the fight begin!" crowed Captain Toby.

He wielded a battleax that looked like it weighed twice the weight of Lucy, but he could lift it as though it were made of paper. _A very strong man indeed,_ thought Lucy. She'd have fun kicking this guy's ass!

A gun went off from one of the other pirates, who by now had all gathered on the deck of the ship, leaving a wide space for the two pirates to duke it out. There were twenty or thirty of them total, which was a pretty big crew for just one ship-although now Lucy could tell that the ship itself was very large.

The opposing captain dashed forward from his position at the other side of the fighting area. He raised his axe and brought it crashing down, shouting, "Surudoi Kōka!" (literally, 'sharp descent'.) Lucy rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack, for it had been impressively fast.

She stretched her arm backwards and performed one of Luffy's old moves: "GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

The fact that Lucy could stretch completely shocked all of the pirates on board to a stand-still point, including Captain Toby. Their mouths hung open, but before they could regain their composure, her arm recoiled and she punched Toby with the strength of a pistol shot.

"What the-" they all shouted.

Their captain was thrown backwards from the extremely strong punch, and he smashed into the side of his ship, where he sat up, coughing blood.

"What... how..." he stammered, still shocked.

"I am Luffy's sister, you know." Lucy said proudly. "I've got his powers, and not only that, but his personal training! I'm the strongest girl pirate you'll probably ever meet!"

"You... you're a rubber girl?"

She grinned. "Yup! I can use a lot of the moves that Luffy could, though I'm still working on mastering Gear Second and Gear Third. I also developed moves of my own! Eleven years of training under the Pirate King can sure make you strong!"

"She's crazy!" the crew muttered to themselves.

"There's no way Captain can win this fight against a Devil Fruit user!"

"Wait..." said the captain, his eyes wide in fear and confusion, and standing up. "You say you ate of the Gum-Gum devil fruit, the same one Luffy ate. But you also say that you trained under him."

"Yes! That's right." Lucy confirmed.

"Since you can stretch your arm," he continued, "then you _must _have the abilities of the Devil Fruit... which also means that Luffy must be dead. That's the only way you could've gotten his Devil Fruit powers. Which means that you couldn't have trained under him! You're lying!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," she said. She cracked her knuckles and raised her fist. "Care to find out?"

Toby gulped, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. "N-No thank you! You win this duel, ma'am!" Clearly he'd already had enough Gum-Gum Pistols to last him quite a while.

"Wonderful! I'll just be taking all your treasure, then, as well as a boat and some food."

"What?! No way would I give you th-" the captain began, but quickly stopped when Lucy raised her fist again. "Very well," he complied unhappily.

"Thanks a million!"

Soon, she was once again sailing the seas, having easily defeated her first opponent, as well as having gained a total of ten million berries. Much to her delight, of course.

* * *

**And thus, chapter '1' is officially done! I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to reading your review-if you wrote one, of course. I actually like this fanfic more than the other I wrote so far, so I may spend a lot more time working on this one than on Raiden's adventures. Remember to give me characters if you want to, kay? Stay tuned for more One Piece awesomeness and such. :)**

**Also, as a side note, I may have Lucy and her friends visit one or two of the original One Piece characters' hometowns and meet Luffy's friends. However, I'll still have them land on new islands. And of course they'll take a different path through the Grand Line than the Straw Hats did. Although I may reintroduce past characters like Vivi, Mihawk, Red-hair Shanks, and such.**

**I'd much appreciate it if you spread the word to your friends about this story, though this is not needed. Just finishing this will be satisfying enough for me. XD Of course, any popularity I gain along the way is more than welcome.**

**-Scarred Pirates**


	3. Chapter 2

"**The Gathering" Arc: The First Two Crewmates, pt. 2**

**Chapter 2: Landing on Kōyō Island! The Sniper and the Assassin**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

Lucy was getting hungry again. Luckily, an island was in sight.

She sailed towards said island, heading for the port that was visible from her distance. Her sense of adventure was tingling; she couldn't wait to meet new people here! She'd never sailed past Dawn Island's cove before, so she was very interested in what lay beyond its borders.

The straw-hatted girl finally reached the docks, where she rolled up the sails and tied her new, small boat to a post and jumped on to dry land. She took a few paces, but immediately fell over, her head spinning. _Gah. Still got landlubber's feet, I suppose._ Lucy waited a few minutes for her stomach to stop rebelling, then once more stood up. _Much better. _Now she could actually walk without falling over.

She made her way to dry land, where she was stopped by an old sea salt smoking a pipe. "And who might ye be, lassie?" he queried.

"My name's Lucy. I'm... running away from home," she lied, not wanting to reveal that she was a pirate.

"Ah."

She continued on to the town that was just up ahead, examining the island as she went. It was fairly small, though large enough to support a forest and a town. The trees here were all decidious-Lucy could immediately tell that because the leaves were all different colors.

"What's with this island?" she wondered. "It's the middle of the summer! The leaves should'nt abe change color already."

By now she'd gotten into town, and a villager answered her question. "This is an autumn island, ma'am. You don't see many of the different-season islands outside of the Grand Line or New World, but there are a few. Here on Kōyō Island, it's always autumn."

"That's messed up," said Lucy. "I'd expect it in the Grand Line, 'cause that whole place's messed up. But out here on the East Blue? That's especially weird."

"Yeah, but you get all kinds, you know?"

She nodded. "I need more supplies for my voyage; I'm running low. Could you tell me where to find a grocer's?"

"I can do more than that!" the villager, a boy about her age, said brightly. "I'll take you there!"

"Thanks!" Lucy said. She followed the boy, who began walking down a path to her right that was lined with shops and houses. "By the way, my name's Lucy. What's yours?"

"It's Tsuribazu Justin. I'm a bit of a whiz at hunting; I can shoot anything perfectly from up to 250 feet away!" he bragged. "Watch!"

He pulled a bow off his back, which Lucy hadn't noticed before, and took an arrow out of his quiver, slinging it into position on his bow. "I'll hit the center of that sign over there-which happens to be the sign of the grocer's, where I'm taking you." He pointed to a green sign hanging off a shop some distance away. He aimed the bow, pulled the string back to the corner of his mouth, and fired.

The arrow stuck into the sign, making it swing a bit, and hung there, quivering.

"Wow, you're good!" said Lucy, grinning at Justin.

He blushed from the busty girl's praise. "Ah... heh-heh, it's nothing compared to Long-Nose Usopp, Sniper King. It's my goal to surpass even his skill!"

"Really? That's cool. You know, I met him when I was six."

By now, they'd reached the shop, and Justin pulled his arrow out of the sign. "_Really_? You met him? I'm so jealous of you! I've always wanted to meet him."

A short time later, Lucy had finished her shopping, and Justin was helping her carry the things she'd bought back to her 'ship'. They were quiet for a while, but then Lucy said, "You know Justin, if you want to become the best sniper, then that means you'll have to challenge the other snipers to duels, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's correct."

"And you'll have to go to the Grand Line to do that, right?"

"Your point is..."

"What do you think about joining my pirate crew?" Lucy ventured.

Justin nearly choked with laughter. "You're a _pirate?!_ Dude, are you feeling OK?"

Lucy pouted. "Of course I am. And I'm serious about being a pirate. This straw hat on my head belonged to Straw Hat Luffy, but he gave it to me eleven years ago, because I'm his sister. I promised him that I'd find the One Piece and become queen of the pirates!"

"Wha... Luffy's your brother?!"

"You'd better believe it."

The sniper shook his head and sat down the shopping bags he'd been carrying. "Sorry, but I just don't believe you. The only sibling the great Pirate King had was Fire-Fist Ace." He began walking away, muttering about stupid girls.

"It's the truth!" she shouted after him, but he made no sign that he'd heard her. "I've already decided you're gonna be my nakama, you know!"

That got Justin's attention. He turned and fumed, "YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THOSE THINGS FOR OTHER PEOPLE!" Then something caught his eye, and his angry face suddenly turned into one of desperation. "Hey, look out!"

_Huh?_

Just then, she felt something cold and hard press against the back of her head and she heard a click, like that of... of somebody cocking a gun.

"Don't move, or a bullett will be fired straight through this girl's brain," said a distorted voice from behind Lucy.

She smiled.

"You don't move, either, girlie, until I say so. Got it? Otherwise you're dead."

Justin's face was a mask of horror. He was standing completely still, staring at whoever had their gun against Lucy's head. He didn't move an inch. He didn't even blink. His jaw had dropped.

Nobody could help her, because they were already back at the docks and the old sea salt had left.

Lucy stepped forward, smiling.

_Crack_.

"Noooooooooo!" Justin shouted, rushing forward, kicked out of his stupor by the gunshot. He may have been annoyed by this girl, but that didn't mean he'd just stand by and watch as she died! The sniper unslung his bow and began to prepare an arrow when he noticed something strange:

The girl didn't have a hole in her head. In fact, she hadn't even fallen over; No, she kept walking forward, albeit slowly.

Instead of a hole in her head, the area where the gun had been pointed had now stretched out. And on top of everything, she was still smiling.

_What? _His jaw dropped again. What was going on here?

"Not gonna work!" Lucy said cheerily, and the stretched-out part of her head went back to normal. The assassin fell on his back, screaming. He now had a hole on top of his nose, which didn't look very pretty. Or pleasant, for that matter.

"How-" Justin began.

"Devil Fruit powers," Lucy interrupted.

"Which one?"

"The Gum-Gum fruit. Same one my brother ate." she explained. "Now I'm a rubber woman, just like Big Bro's a rubber man! Oh, yeah, you might want to duck." The strange girl added the last sentence as an afterthought, and Justin only barely had time to react before she began spinning around like a top. Her arms flew out, and if you had a bird's eye view of the move, you would've thought she looked like a barred spiral galaxy, though a rapidly spinning one.

"GUM-GUM... BO UZUMAKI!" (literally "barred spiral) She shouted. Lucy started spinning so fast, a strong wind was created, making the bow (which he'd put back in it's usual place) and quiver on Justin's back shake violenty. Unluckily for the assassin, who'd just stood up, wiping un-manly tears from his eyes, he got a faceful of Lucy's fist and was sent flying to the side.

This time, he didn't get up, but merely lifted his head and groaned.

"Whoa," Justin said, effectively impressed. "Just who the hell are you?"

Lucy grinned. "I'm the girl who'll be the queen of the pirates!"

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

The red-haired man in the tree set down the long-distance camera and pocketed his spyglass, frowning. Another pirate with the name of D. was sailing the seas. And not only that, but she apparently was the sister of the old Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.

This could mean trouble for justice. Real trouble.

The transponder snail sitting next to him suddenly made the noise that all such items do when they recieve a call. He picked up the reciever and a voice came out of it.

"Have you found the girl, Captain Aka?" said the Marine at HQ.

"Yes, and she's just as strong as Luffy was when _he_ started his career of crime," Captain Aka informed him. "Maybe stronger, as a matter of fact."

"...She must be eliminated before she reaches the Grand Line."

"I understand your orders to kill off every pirate with the middle initial of _D. _perfectly."

"Do not fail this, _captain."_

"Of course not... Vice-Admiral Smoker."

* * *

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Man, this food is amazing!" Lucy gushed, stuffing her face with pot roast.

"Of course," said Justin, who was eating his food more slowly. "This is the best restaurant Kōyō Island, after all."

They were eating at a place called 'The Flaming Leaf', named that because of the firey red color of the leaves on the trees outside. Justin had decided to treat her to this meal after seeing how strong she was. He thought of it as his apology for making fun of her before the assassin had shown up.

It definitely was _not_ a date.

Clearing her tenth plate of food (holy shit, was this gonna be expensive), Lucy finally slumped back in her seat and sighed contentedly. She patted her stomach and said, "Wow. This is a new feeling: being full."

Justin snorted the tea he'd been drinking out of his nose.

"So, are you having second thoughts about joining my crew yet?" the girl asked after a few silent moments.

"Well, you _are_ strong," he conceded, "but it's only yourself right now. Isn't that the truth?"

"That it is, but the rest'll come eventually. That's how it happened with my brother, and I seem to have gotten not just his power, but his luck too."

"You really think so?"

"Yup."

More awkward moments passed before Justin asked, "By the way, how come you have the same powers as Luffy? I thought a Devil Fruit user's power was only up for grabs after the original user died. Yet, you said he trained you."

Lucy laughed. "Sorry, but that's a secret. Luffy made me swear not to tell anyone. That includes my nakama."

"Well, at least you can keep a secret, I guess." The sniper conlcuded, drawing laughter from the strawberry-blonde-haired girl. "You know, I kinda _would_ like to join your crew."

"That's great!" the girl said, smiling.

"Also, you'll need a bigger ship if you want to get across Reverse Mountain and sail the Grand Line. I heard of an island not to far from here that's home to an old man who made the Straw Hats' first ship, the Going Merry. I've also heard that it's Usopp's home."

"Oh, yeah!" Lucy' eyes lit up. "You're talking about Syrup Village!"

"Wha- how'd you know?" wondered Justin.

"I told you I already met Long-Nose, didn't I? Not only that, but I also met the rest of the Straw Hats. Luffy came home to Foosha Village when I was six and brought his friends with him. They all stayed for a week, but then went their homes. All except Robin, that is. She stayed on Dawn Island with Luffy because she had nowhere else to go, but Roronoa Zoro wasn't too happy about that."

"So, you mean that we could meet with the Sniper King if we go to Syrup Village?!" the sniper asked excitedly.

"Probably."

"_Awesome!_ Well, then, you can count me in to your crew for sure!"

"I knew you'd come around sooner or later. Welcome aboard, Justin!"

With that, the two new nakama clinked mugs and shouted, "Cheers!" They laughed and drank the contents-or at least, Justin did. Lucy's cup was already empty.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! Hooray! Okay, here's the Redtail Pirates' crew listing so far (This will be updated every time a new crew member is added):**

Monkey D. Lucy: Captain

Tsuribazu Justin: First Mate/Sniper

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story! Remember to give me characters for the story if you have any, although only two slots for crew members remain. Please review! I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say about this fanfic. :) Following and Favoriting is greatly appreciated, of course, but not needed. Also, please spread the word about _The Adventures of Monkey D Lucy_, as I'd love to see this story get popular-especially since I'm new on here.**

**Chapter 4 coming soon to a computer near you!**

**-Scarred Pirates**


	4. Chapter 3

"**The Gathering" Arc: The First Two Crewmates, pt. 3**

**Chapter 3: First Bounty! The Return of an Old Enemy**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

On a fine summer's day, five days after the start of summer vacation, a certain straw-hatted girl and her newest crewmate were sailing the seas, heading for the famous Syrup Village, home of Sniper King Usopp, when a seagull landed on the side of their ship, releasing a newspaper he was carrying.

"Thanks, News Coo," said Lucy, who paid the bird.

The seagull squawked in response and flew off, leaving the oversized fishing boat in its wake.

"Any good stories in there today?" asked her friend, Justin. He was her firstmate, as well as an expert sniper whose dream was to surpass even the legendary Usopp's long-range weaponry skills.

"Nah, just a new wanted poster- Wait, that's _me!_"

"What?"

Lucy's eyes shown with excitement. "I've got a bounty on my head now!"

"How much?"

She held up the poster, which depicted her raising her arm for a punch, and she had a big victory grin on her face. "Must've been taken during my fight with Captain Toby," she decided.

"Monkey D. Lucy, wanted dead or alive for 27,000,000 berries." he smiled. "Man, that's almost as much as Luffy's first bounty! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"By the way, did you say you defeated a Captain Toby?"

"That's right. How else do you think I got ten million berries to spend?"

"Then things could get bad from now on."

She frowned. "Why?"

Justin stared incredulously. "Huh? You haven't heard? Okay, well, you remember how in the old stories, Straw Hat Luffy defeated Captain Dog Krieg in combat at the Baratie?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Krieg has been rebuilding his fleet ever since that day, and he _hates _Luffy and those close to him. So if he sees your wanted poster, and sees that your name's _Monkey D_. Lucy, then you can bet for sure that he's gonna come after us-especially after you took down one of his underlings."

"I did? When?"

He sighed. "Captain Toby."

Lucy still didn't get it. "What about him?"

"HE'S DON KRIEG'S UNDERLING! Duh!"

"He is?"

"Oh, forget it," said Justin with a sigh. This girl was getting on his nerves. "The point is, Krieg's not gonna stop chasing us until either _you_ defeat him in combat, or he kills us."

"I see."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. All we gotta do is kick this guy's ass. Easy."

The poor sniper felt like crying. _She's hopeless, _he thought._ We're totally screwed!_

* * *

**-Four Hours Later-**

It was noon now, and _boy,_ was it hot. They'd finally landed on Usopp's home island and were walking up to town through the coast, which was extremely rocky and had a path leading up through two cliffs, when suddenly a bunch of dark shapes rose up from the woods and a boy looking to be about 13 or 14 stepped out onto the path, wielding two swords. His hair was black and had the buzz cut style. His nose was abnormally long, reminding Lucy of somebody she knew.

"What the-" Lucy began, but was quickly cut off by the newcomer.

"My name is Chopper! I'm the captain of 8,000 men and I shall not allow you pirates to set foot in this village!" He shouted bravely.

Lucy's eyes sparkled. "Whoa! You've got 8,000 subordinates! THAT'S SO COOOOL!"

Justin facepalmed himself, and proceeded to hit the top of his captain's head. "Idiot," he said. "It's obviously a lie."

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"'Cause I felt like it."

Up on the top of the path, Chopper gulped. _Crap, they're on to me! _"Alright, you got me," he said. "In reality, I've got 10,000 men!"

"WHOA! AWESOME!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

"Idiot," her sniper groaned.

"Where are they?! Can I meet them?!"

"IT'S A LIE!"

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Oh, forget it!"

_For pirates_, the swordsman thought, _they sure are carefree._

"Hey, do you know where Usopp is?" Justin shouted. "I'd really like to meet him. It's my goal to become an even better sniper than him!"

_Shit, _Chopper cursed. _They might be after my dad's bounty!_

"We'd also like food, if you know any good restaurants in Syrup Village," Lucy said. "My name's Monkey D. Lucy, and-"

_Smack!_ "You're such an idiot," Justin hissed. "What if he recognizes your name from the wanted posters?"

"They only came out a few hours ago. "Anyway, if you could lead us to a restaurant, we'd be very greatful, and we'd also appreciate it if you took us to the man who made the Going Merry!"

"Did you say your name was _Monkey D_. Lucy?" Chopper asked. The name sounded familiar to him. Some story his dad used to tell... and the fact that this girl was wearing such a familiar straw hat...

"Yeah!"

"Are you related to Monkey D. _Luffy_, by any chance?"

"Yeah, I'm his younger sister. Why do you ask?"

Chopper's eyes widened. "No way! Then the story dad used to tell was true!" He ran down the stone path, smiling widely, and shook a very surprised Lucy's hand when he reached her. "Usopp's my dad," he told them. "He'd tell me stories about his travels, and one of them was about finding Luffy's sister in Foosha Village! I can't believe you're actually real!"

Justin narrowed his eyes. "So you're dad's really Usopp?"

"Yeah! He married his childhood friend Kaya a few months after he came home and they had a kid-me!"

"Then why're you a swordsman?"

The boy started leading the pirates up the path. "Well, to be honest, I was never that good at long-range weaponry. For some reason I didn't inherit Yasopp or Usopp's skill. Instead, I discovered that I was really quite remarkable with swords. My father named me 'Chopper' after the reindeer-tanuki thing of the Straw Hats, wo was his best friend during those voyages."

"I see," Lucy said, laughing. "Would you like to join our pirate crew, then?"

"Huh?"

"You're a swordsman, and your long nose is funny. I've already decided you're gonna be my nakama, so just say 'yes' and that settles it!"

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THOSE KINDS OF THINGS FOR OTHER PEOPLE!" Justin and Chopper yelled angrily, in unison.

"Ow! Why'd you guys hit me?"

"'Cause we felt like it."

* * *

"Hey, dad! I'm home!" Chopper called. "And you'll never believe who I brought with me!"

The trio had made their way through Syrup Village and were now at a large, white mansion. It was beautiful and well-kept. A garden surrounded the walls, teeming with plant life.

"This place is awesome!" Lucy told Chopper. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah. It's the place my mom grew up in. Dad moved in when they got married."

The double doors opened, revealing a man wearing a white suncap. His hair was curly and black, and he had the same length of nose as Chopper. High-powered goggles hung about his neck, and a five-string slingshot was strapped to his back. A blue and white striped wristband was strapped around his arm, and a red satchel hung at his side. This was Usopp, the legendary "King of Snipers".

"Hey, Chopper. You were gone a while today-" the former sniper of Luffy's crew noticed Lucy and Justin and gasped. "That hat... that face... no way! It's you, isn't it?"

Lucy grinned and laughed. "That's right! It's me, Lucy! Long time, no see, Usopp!"

The liar laughed and ushered the trio inside. "It's good to see you again. How's Luffy doing?"

"He's still going strong. He's been training me in combat ever since you guys left!"

"Is that so? Ha!" He looked up a flight of stairs and shouted, "Hey! Kaya! The girl I told you about's here! She has a friend, too, so I assume she's setting off for the Grand Line!"

The door to a room at the top of the stairs opened, and a short woman with blonde hair came out, smiling and laughing. "Really? Wow!" She saw Lucy, Justin, and Chopper, and ran down the stairs. "Hi! I've heard so much about you from Usopp. So you're finally setting out to be queen of the pirates?"

"That's right! And I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, too!"

This surprised the whole family. "WHAT? NO WAY!" they gasped.

Lucy stretched out the corner of her mouth. "Now I'm a rubber woman!" She released the corner and it snapped back into place.

"This makes you almost exactly like Luffy," said Usopp, laughing. "Ah, this brings back memories."

* * *

**-Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Grand Line-**

A man with golden armor pinned the wanted poster onto the side of his ship, nearly steaming up with anger.

"So," he growled. "The Monkey D. family sent another member out onto the seas. _And_ she wears that same damn straw hat!"

"Y-yes, sir!" His subordinate said nervously. "She also beat Captain Toby with one punch, sir, as well as a Marine assassin." He gulped and scooted farther back in case his captain went into one of his rages.

"_Bitch_." he growled. "I want her brought to me... so I can take her head."

"Y-yes sir!" The pirate gulped again and saluted, then quickly left the captain's quarters. He wouldn't want to be Monkey D. Lucy at this moment; Not now that she was on Don Krieg's hit list.

* * *

"So, is that old guy still around?" Lucy asked, biting off a piece of the hamburger and chewing it hungrily. "I mean, the one who built the Going Merry."

"Oh, you mean Merry!" said Kaya brightly, sipping a glass of wine. "Yes, he's doing well. He began making ships for a living now."

"That's awesome! We need a ship to get to the Grand Line."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to build you one!" Usopp said. "He and Kaya still feel that they're in debt to him after helping to save the town from the Black Cat Pirates."

They were in the same restaurant Usopp, Luffy, Nami, and Zoro had eaten at so long ago. The food was amazing, and Lucy, as usual, simply couldn't get enough of it. She ate until her stomach had stretched out wide enough to touch the edge of the table, and she was still hungry.

"Geez, you even eat like Luffy!" The ex-pirate laughed.

"I know!" said Lucy. "We had an eating contest once, and it was a tie. Hahaha!"

The door to the restaurant opened, and an old guy with weird, white hair walked in. He was smiling and carrying a wanted poster.

"I heard Mistress Kaya was in here-Oh, there you are! Did you see the wanted posters? A new _Monkey_ _D_. is on the seas!" the old man said, walking up to their booth. He noticed Lucy and blinked. "You look familiar, dear girl. I feel like I've seen you somewhere recently... where was it?"

He tapped his chin in thought before Kaya answered it for him. "_This_ is Monkey D. Lucy, Merry. Her goal is to become the Pirate Queen, following in her brother's footsteps."

"Oh, Luffy's her brother?" His grin widened and he shook the female pirate's hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lucy."

"Same here," she laughed. "Hey, old guy, can you build us a ship? I know you built Luffy's first ship, the Going Merry, and I want one like it. After all, a pirate queen shouldn't have anything but the best!"

Merry nodded. "I'd be happy to do anything for Luffy's friends and family. Consider it done!"

Usopp looked at the wanted poster and gave an 'oo' of appreciation. "That's pretty cool, Luce. Twenty-seven mill isn't something to be disappointed about, especially since it's your first bounty!"

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed. "I've only been a pirate for five days, too! Heh heh heh!"

"You must be really amazing!" said Kaya, drinking the last of her wine.

"Yup! And I'll be even more amazing when I find the One Piece and become Queen of the Pirates!"

Usopp sighed. "You're just like my old captain."

After a few moments, Merry said, "As a matter of fact, young mistress Lucy, I have a boat prepared at this moment. It's the same style ship as Luffy's was, ironically, and it's really quite a nice boat. Would you like to see if it's satisfactory after you finish your meal?"

"Sure!" said Lucy, taking another huge bite of meat. "Say, Chopper, have you decided yet?"

Usopp, Kaya, and Merry all looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about. Chopper looked down at the floor and fidgeted in his seat.

"Decided what?" Usopp asked.

"If he's gonna be my nakama or not."

Usopp and Kaya exchanged excited glances and looked at their son expectantly.

"I... I'm not really sure," Chopper admitted. "I'd like to see the world, but... I'm not sure if I want to go as a criminal just yet."

Usopp groaned and hit the top of his son's head. "Don't be stupid!" the sniper admonished. "If Luffy trained Lucy, then she must be really strong! You should definitely go with her!"

The boy looked up. "Y-you really think so? You wouldn't me being... a pirate?"

Kaya smiled. "Of course not! Usopp here was one, after all!"

"That's true, I suppose."

Lucy readjusted her straw hat. "If it's my strength you're worried about, then I can assure you I'm one of the strongest pirates you'll meet for a long time. And if you're still not convinced, then how about we have a duel? If I win, you join my crew. If you win, you can do whatever you want."

Chopper narrowed his eyes and smiled, smelling victory from a mile away. _This brat sure is cocky_, he thought, _but_ _there's no way she can beat me_. _Not after my promise. _"A duel, huh? You've got yourself a deal, Lucy!"

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is complete at last! Get ready for the first long battle of the series, because both Chopper and Lucy are unusually strong. Also, a little spoiler: Chopper was trained under Roronoa Zoro himself, though only for a month, when the swordsman came to visit. (he had to call Nami on a Transponder Snail to do so, because of course he has no sense of direction whatsoever. lol)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if some things in this chapter got a bit repetitive. Please review and be sure to spread the word about _The Adventures of Monkey D Lucy_! I'd love for this to get popular, but it isn't needed. Also, remember to give me any characters you can think of using the form in the first chapter. I still have two slots left for crew members, but that could change at any time.**

**Note: Just updated this chapter. I realized that when Lucy picked up her Wanted Poster, I accidentally wrote, "_Monkey D. _Luffy" instead of "_Monkey D. _Lucy." So I fixed this problem.**

**-EvanSG**


	5. Chapter 4

"**The Gathering" Arc: The First Two Crewmates, pt. 4**

**Chapter 4: Lucy VS Chopper! The Ivory Princess Appears**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

In an empty field to the east of Syrup Village, on Gecko Island, two teens readied themselves for the duel that was about to take place.

One was a long-nosed 14-year-old, Chopper, who was the son of the Sniper King Usopp and his wife Kaya. The other was Monkey D. Lucy, whose straw hat was hanging on her back, blowing in the wind but held in pace by a string. She was the younger sister of the ex-pirate-king Monkey D. Luffy, and was fighting Chopper to make him her crewmate. They stood fifteen feet apart, though they could fight in the entire field if need be.

Chopper unsheethed the two swords that hung at his side and placed one in either hand; he fought using Nitoryu, also known asthe Two Swords Style. Lucy just cracked her knuckles and stepped into a fighting stance, since she fought open-handed as a result of her brother's training.

_Crack!_ A pistol was fired, starting the duel, courtesy of ex-pirate Usopp, who was standing off to the side with his wife, Kaya, and Lucy's firstmate, Tsuribazu Justin, whose dream was to become the greatest sniper ever. Also with them was Merry, Kaya's butler, who was famous for being the builder of the Going Merry.

"Me first," said the straw-hatted captain, and Lucy stretched her arm back, twisting it in a spiral as she went. She shouted, "GUM-GUM... BULLET!" Her fist flung forward, unfurling as it went.

Not one to be fazed by abnormalites, Chopper raised his left hand and held the sword in it diagonally over his head, at the same time, pointing the blade of the sword in his right hand across his body and holding it horizontally. "Two Swords Style, Kuriba." As Lucy's punch neared him, he swung his swords in opposite directions, and a wave of pure energy erupted out to her. Lucy gulped and immediately retracted her arm, bending backwards so that the attack flew over her instead, but also stretching her neck back diagonally.

"GUM-GUM... ARCH!"

Lucy flung her head straight at Chopper's in a wide, tall arch, combining the momentum of her stretched neck retracting and stretching forward with the power from her bending her body forward into a powerful head-butt. Chopper raised his swords protectively so that their flat sides were what would collide with his opponent's forehead; Although he liked fighting and wanted to win, he also didn't want to kill this girl. Unfortunately, the attack neared its pinnacle, Lucy's head smashed through the swords, completely shattering the steel blades. The swordsman barely had time to gulp before-

_Bonk!_

Chopper's knees buckled from the force of the hit, and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't even have a bump on her head. _He_ probably had a bump the size of a baseball. That wasn't what worried him, though. Chopper's real cause for concern was the fact that he now had no swords to fight with.

_Damn. Guess I'll have to fight hand-to-hand._

Lucy was dashing forward, getting ready for another attack. Chopper drew his elbow back and drove it forward in a strong punch but missed, for at the same time, the straw-hatted girl fighting him jumped high into the air (something she could do because of her rubber abilities) and spun, her foot stretching out far as she did so, and retracting as she came down.

"GUM-GUM... FIRST QUARTER PHASE!"** (Author's Note: I named this move "first quarter phase", because her right foot stretches in a path that would look like the first quarter moon if you drew it.)**

_Smack!_

The force of Lucy's foot sent her opponent flying to the side. He bounced on the ground and rolled a good five or ten feet. He finally stopped, where he lay still for a moment before picking himself up as far as his knees. He coughed blood, his eyes watering in pain.

_Holy shit, is she strong!_ he cursed in his mind.

Chopper coughed more blood and looked up, gasping in pain; His side was aching from the last attack, and his head still throbbed from that stupid 'Gum-Gum Arch'. "Okay, you win," he conceded. "Just note that out fight would've been a lot longer if you hadn't broken my swords."

"Information filed," said Lucy happily. "I'm just glad that kick didn't kill you like it did to some bastard pirate who attacked Foosha Village a couple of years ago."

_Note to self: Never get on Lucy's bad side._

"Anyway, let's go see our ship!"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." For the poor teenager, this was happening way too fast.

* * *

**-Five Minutes Later, At the Northern Shore of Gecko Island-**

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Lucy shouted, eyes sparkling in excitement. "THIS SHIP IS SOOO COOOOOOOOL!" She ran to the large caravel and stretched her arms out, grabbing the light pink railing of the ship. "GUM-GUM..."

"Hey, wait!" Justin said. "What are you doi-"

"ROCKET!"

He didn't even get to finish before his captain took off, flying through the sky and aiming for the ship.

"Makes sense," he decided.

"Whoooooaaaaa!" the straw-hatted girl shouted in alarm. She'd sailed past the side of the ship, much to everyone's dismay. "Not the water! No, no, no! I can't sw-" Before she could end the sentence, Lucy splashed face-first into the water.

"Shit!" Usopp cursed, rubbing the back of his head. "Those who eat of the Devil Fruits lose their ability to swim forever."

Chopper freaked out. "WHAT? You mean she'll just drown? How come I never knew this before?!" He quickly kicked off his tan-colored boots and waded into the sea. He could just make out where his new captain was because a small circle of bubbles was visible on the surface of the water. He swam to it and dived, making sure to take a deep breath.

_It's a damn good thing I'm such a strong swimmer,_ he thought to himself as he went deeper and deeper. _The bottom of the sea here is, what, twenty or thirty feet?_

He saw the top of Lucy's sandals and went even deeper until he was by her side. Chopper, losing air fast, hugged her around the stomach and kicked violenty upwards, breaking the surface of the sea none too soon. He gasped for air, and swam back to the shore, making sure that the young pirate's head didn't dip under water.

Collapsing on the rocky shore, he told Justin, "Alright, you need to get the water out of her lungs or else all my work was for nothing. I'm too tired to do it."

The sniper nodded and folded his hands in her cleavage, ignoring the fact that he was touching her breasts, and pushed down. After about tirty reps, she finally coughed and sea water burst out of her mouth. When the fountain-like flow ended, her breathing returned, though she was still unconscious.

"Thank goodness," said Kaya, and everyone let out breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

A few minutes later, Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she sat up Indian-style, rubbing her head. "Gah, that was crazy. I thought my journey was done then and there!" She grinned and laughed. "Oh well!"

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SHRUG IT OFF LIKE THAT?!" Chopper and Justin fumed in unison.

"You'd be dead now if I hadn't fished you out of the sea and if Justin didn't know CPR," her new swordsman reprimanded her. "You're a real moron, you know."

"OW! Why'd you hit me?"

"'Cause I felt like it."

"Oh." Lucy jumped to her feet and grinned. "Anyway, let's go check out the ship now!"

"DON'T STRETCH THIS TIME!" Chopper and Justin said, glaring at her.

"There's a rope ladder you can use to board it," Merry added helpfully.

"Oh! Thanks, old man!" Lucy laughed.

She climbed said way of entry and, at the top, jumped to the ship's deck. "WHOA! It's even cooler up here!"

The deck was a grassy lawn like that of the Thousand Sunny, and around the mainmast was a bench with cushions (probably nailed in place so they wouldn't slide around with the rocking of the ship). The forecastle (painted baby blue), an area at the front of the ship that was basically a raised deck, had three red doors leading to the inside. The middle room was the bathroom, and the other two were the men and women's quarters. The captain's quarters (also painted a beautiful baby blue) were at the back of the ship, and the like the forecastle, it was also raised above the main deck. Next to this was the kitchen, which was big enough to also serve as the mess hall. To the right of the entry way of said areas was a trapdoor with a staircase below it, leading down to the hold, where all the treasure and cargo would be kept. Above the captain's quarters, a vegetable garden was flourishing, kept so that even if the crew ran out out of meat, they'd never be totally out of food. The figurehead depicted a snarling tiger, which, rather than looking scary and intimidating, made the whole thing much cooler.

"This ship is perfect!" declared the female captain.

"I'm glad you like it," said Merry, smiling.

"It is very nice," Justin put in.

Not one to be left out of anything, Chopper added, "We'll have some good times on this vessel. Oh, and what's it's name?"

"That hasn't been decided yet." the ship's builder admitted.

Lucy thought for a moment. "How about... the Ivory Princess?"

Her two friends blinked, a little surprised that this usually hyper, reckless girl could think come up with such a name by herself.

"You know," Justin said, "that's actually a pretty cool name."

"I like it," Chopper decided.

"It's settled then!" Kaya said, clapping.

"At least you're better at naming than Luffy was," said Usopp with a grin. "He wanted to name the Thousand Sunny, 'Tiger Wolf Lion'!"

Everyone present busted up laughing.

"Yup, that's my big bro for ya," Lucy agreed fondly.

After everyone had jumped ship, Merry told them, "You'll all have to stay for about one more day. I haven't stocked the Ivory Princess with supplies yet, because if I had, they'd have been wasted."

"Fine by me," Chopper said. The other two agreed, and they all began walking back to town.

* * *

**-Noon the Next Day, East of Gecko Island-**

The Ivory Princess raced proudly across the sea, rocking gently in the waves. Lucy and Chopper were relaxing on the deck, but Justin was steering the ship, using the steering stick in the dining room. The ship was set up similar to the Going Merry, which must've been because the same person had designed both ships.

Justin dipped the point of one of his arrows in a canister of sickly green liquid and placed it gingerly back in his quiver, taking careful consideration so as not to drip any of the poison on himself. Turning to his female captain, he asked, "Have you thought of a name for our pirate crew yet?"

Lucy looked up from the book she'd been reading and said, "Huh?"

"We may have a name for the ship, but we still need a crew name. Like Luffy's crew were the Straw Hats and Shank's crew were the Red-Hairs."

"Oh. No, I haven't decided on one yet."

The sniper sighed. "Well, you need to think of one soon, okay? So you should probably work on that instead of reading."

"Alright," the straw-hatted girl agreed. She thought for a few minutes. "Nah, I got nothing."

Justin dipped another arrow in poison. "Same here," he admitted.

"How about the Redtail Pirates?" Chopper suggested from the dining hall. Unaware that the swordsman had been listening, the captain and her firstmate looked at eachother.

"That doesn't even make sense," Lucy told him.

"Sure it does! Your hair is red and its always worn in a ponytail. Thus, the Redtail Pirates."

Justin shrugged. "Makes sense. I like it."

"It's still kinda stupid."

"Oh, shut up, Lucy! I bet you can't think of anything better!" Chopper protested indignantly.

"Eh, that's true," Lucy decided. "Whatever. Let's go with that then."

And thus, the Redtail Pirates were born.

* * *

**I'm finally finished with Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was fun to write, thanks to the fight scene. And the "Lucy Drowning" scene. XD By the way, something very surprising will take place next chapter, which will delight many readers. I wonder what it could be...? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Heh heh heh, blackmail! :D**

**Now that the Redtail Pirates have a name, a ship, and a new crew member, it's time to update a certain list of... well, list-i-ness. Meh.**

Monkey D. Lucy: Captain

Tsuribazu Justin: Sniper/Gunner/First Mate

Chopper: Swordsman

**Don't confuse the swordsman Chopper with the doctor Tony Tony Chopper, or else he will be very angry with you and kill you in your sleep tonight. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**-Scarred Pirates**


	6. Chapter 5

"**The Gathering" Arc: Sky Tamiko, pt. 1**

**Chapter 5: Return of a Pirate Crew?! The Illegal Doctor and the Corrupt King**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

**-Three Days Earlier, in Foosha Village, The Same Day Chopper Joined-**

The small fishing boat stopped by the docks of the port town and its only occupant tied it to a post, making sure it wouldn't come loose. The red-haired girl walked down the dock, a wanted poster tucked in her back pocket. She'd only seen it this morning, and it had surprised her, though in a pleasant way. A certain somebody she knew would definitely want to see this, if he wasn't aware of it already.

She made her way to the back of the town, buzzing with excited activity. It was early in the morning, but more people were up and about than there'd usually be in a small town like this. Ignoring that fact, she continued walking until she came to a medium-sized house, one with a straw hat painted on a sign on the door. She smiled, knowing who had been its single occupant up until eleven years ago, and who resided in it now.

She let herself in and began searching the rooms for the man she'd came to see. Finally finding him in a room to the back on the first floor, she smiled. He was snoring up a storm. This was usual for him, as he loved sleeping almost as much as he loved fighting and eating meat. She pounded him one hard on the head, shouting, "HEY, LUFFY! WAKE UP!"

"Five... more... minutes, Robin," the ex-Pirate-King groaned.

"No! And I'm not Robin, I'm Nami! You've gotta see this poster!"

"Fine, fine... ugh."

The young man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked groggily at the woman who'd been his navigator when he'd been sailing the seas. Luffy glanced down at the wanted poster in Nami's hands and gasped, suddenly wide awake.

"This is great news!" he said, grinning widely. "She's already got a wanted poster!"

"Uh-huh! I knew you'd like this!"

"My younger sister, wanted for 27,000,000 after only five... no, six days of piracy. I'm so proud of her! But you didn't come all the way out here for this, did you?"

"No," Nami admitted. "In fact, I only got it this morning."

"So why then?"

She sighed. "I... I missed you, Luffy. We haven't seen each other in so long, and even though I've had Nojiko and the others at Cocoyashi Village to hang with, I was bored. I want to go on adventures again, captain. I want to sail the world again, and see Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky... even that ero-cook, Sanji."

If he hadn't been awake before, Luffy definitely was now. "You know, Nami... I've been thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure training Lucy to fight has been keeping me busy, but it's not the same as fighting actual opponents."

The navigator's mind was racing, hoping she knew what Luffy was going to say next. "So, what are you gonna do?"

A few silent moments passed, but then the captain smiled his biggest smile in a long time and nodded. "As of today... the Straw Hats shall sail the seas once again!"

Nami couldn't be happier.

* * *

**-Noon of Day 9-**

Lucy and Chopper had been practicing for hours, and they were starving, but running out of food, because unfortunately, Lucy had been sneaking some midnight snacks from the refridgerator. And a 'snack' for the Redtail Pirate's captain was equal to about two meals for any normal human.

Luckily, they spotted an island just ahead of them. And it was a pretty big island, too.

"Great!" said the straw-hatted, strawberry-blonde haired girl. "Now we can stock up on meat!"

"We wouldn't have to if you hadn't stolen all of it for yourself," Chopper complained.

"What can I say? Meat is delicious."

"You're a regular Luffy," said Justin, who was steering the ship. Everybody knew that the ex-pirate-king loved meat more than just about anything else, and apparently this food preference had been passed down to his sister as well.

"Alright, time for chatting's over. Fifteen more reps, Lucy. We're gonna need a lot more training now that the Straw Hats are coming together again," Chopper said. He was sweating and his hiar was matted down, but he ignored these facts and was concentrating on the training he was doing with his captain.

"Yeah, yeah. There's no need to tell me, bro. I already read the morning paper."

"That means _you_ have to train harder, too, Justin," the swordsman added.

"I'm steering the ship!" Lucy's first mate complained. "How can I train when I'm steering the ship? And anyway, I already developed a bunch of arrows yesterday. Including an exploding variety."

"Whatever."

* * *

**-On Hohei Island-**

"P-Pirates on the horizon! Pirates are coming! PIRATES!"

The lookout's desperate shout brought the commander of the king's infantry to his side."Whose Jolly Roger does it have on its sails?"

"I don't know, sir," the lookout admitted. "It has Straw Hat Luffy's hat on it, but there's a red ponytail curling around the skull as well."

"Must be a new pirate group, then." the Commander decided.

"Should we welcome them, sir? They might be good people."

The man spat. "There's no such thing as a good pirate. I know that first-hand. We'll take them out the moment they set foot on this island, to protect the people from even more violence."

"O-of course, sir."

* * *

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

Lucy, Justin, and Chopper climbed off the Ivory Princess and onto dry land. This island sported a large forest with a path down the middle, which the pirates had barely taken three steps down before a small army of soldiers blocked their path, bursting out of the trees and yelling bloody murder.

"Damn," Chopper cursed. "Looks like trouble."

A tall man walked forward out of the army, whom he assumed to be the leader. He unsheethed a saber that hung at his side and pointed it at the Redtail Pirates. "By order of King Aliah," he said, "all pirates are to be terminated, regardless of their purposes for landing here on Hohei Island."

"So we're in a kingdom?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," the man confirmed. "Weren't you aware of this already?"

"Ah, no."

"No matter. You will still have to be killed."

Chopper pulled his swords out of their scabbers and stepped up to the challenge. "Let me take care of these guys, captain."

Lucy grinned. "Very well, then. Just don't kill them, 'kay?"

The enemy speaker narrowed his eyes. "A pirate not interested in killing? This is certainly something new, but it makes no difference. Our orders still stand. Men, attack!"

The Redtail Pirate's swordsman held his weapons out to the side and spun them in circles so fast, all Lucy and Justin could see of them was a blur of the points as they continued in their irregular orbits. He said, "Two Swords Style... Surudoi Ame!"

As the soldiers charged forth, they began dropping one by one, small cuts appearing on their bodies in random places, though never over a vital organ. The men's leader looked on in horror, unable to understand what was happening. Some wounds opened up on his body, and he yelled in sudden pain, falling to his knees.

Finally done, Chopper put his swords back in their respective sheeths and bowed. "I am sorry I had to do that, but you guys _did_ attack us, after all."

The enemy soldiers were all laying on the ground, groaning in pain. On the other hand, the boy pirate didn't have a single scratch on him, and the odds had been about 60:1. The commander gulped and looked at him in terror. "Just... just who are you guys, anyway?"

Lucy stepped forward beside Chopper. "We're the Redtail Pirates. We're only rookies at the moment, but soon enough we're gonna find the One Piece and I'm gonna become the Pirate Queen!" She glared at him. "And you're not gonna stop us, got it?"

"S-So, girl, you're the c-captain?"

"That's right."

"Wh-what's your name?"

She grinned. "Oh, my name? It's Monkey D. Lucy! Say, do you have any meat?"

"Guh... um, what?" The commander was at a lost for words. Justin laughed and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Seriously, Luce, is that all you ever think about?"

"No. I also think about fighting."

The enemy soldier regained his composure and ventured, "So, if your name is _Monkey__ D. _Lucy, then you must be related to the old pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, correct?"

"That's right mister!"

He stood up and bowed. "I have seen how strong your crew is first hand. No other rooky pirates have been able to defeat the soldiers of Hohei; especially not a single man! In order for that to be accomplished you three must be incredibly strong. So, I have a request to make of you."

Justin and Chopper looked at their captain.

"Very well," said Lucy. "State it."

"Would you please dethrone our king?"

* * *

**-Ten Years Before-**

_The village is a happy little town in the woods, a place of peace and tranquility. The townsfolk are out and about doing their daily chores, and not one of them expects the terrors that are about to take place for long._

_A certain man, though much younger than the first time we introduced him, is sitting in a tree in the forest, watching as his daughter runs around looking for mushrooms. The sun is shining brightly, but the air smells of moisture, for a rainstorm has just passed by._

_The crack of a gunshot resounds throughout the dense trees, and the little girl, not much older than two, falls to the ground in a growing pool of blood._

_"No! Maria!" the man shouts, jumping out of the tree and running to his daughter, shaking her. The girl does not react to the man's touch. She is already dead. The man stands up, eyes hardened in anger. He turns around, scanning the forest for intruders. "Who... who did this?!"_

_An evil laughter ehoes off the trees. "Ha, ha, ha! Good shot, Mug!"_

_"Who's there?" the man demands, turning his head wildly. "I'll fight you myself!"_

_A pirate captain in dirty clothes comes into view. His was the voice of the laughter. He wears a crown made of bronze and a blazing red cape. His beard is twisted and matted, and his hair runs past his shoulders. A dog trots by his side, snarling and dripping saliva. Behind him is an entire crew, laughing and pushing each other around._

_"Which one of you killed my sweet Maria?" the man roars._

_One of the pirates, identifiable as a sniper by all the guns hanging on his belt, bellows, "I am sorry. That girl was looking so stupid I mistook her for a groundhog."_

_His crew mates laugh._

_The dead girl's father growls and shouts, "I'll kill you bastards! You took Maria from me for no reason!"_

_"And what are you gonna do about it?" says the captain of the men with a smirk. "You have no weapons, and my crew is far too strong for the pirates in these parts to defeat, much less a commoner." He stopped walking as he reached the father, leaning forward. "Listen up, punk. Either you join your daughter in death, or you call me your ruler. I can train you in combat somewhat, and you can take out your anger towards us to any other pirates who'd chance upon this stupid country. Soon enough, I'll be king of this island!"_

_The man steps back, gulping. "I'll... I'll never join you bastards!" With that, he turned and dashed away, leaving the dead body of his beloved daughter behind._

_He runs back to his town, tears cascading out of his eye. _I must warn the villagers, _he tells himself_. I must give them a chance to escape!

_However, when he reaches the village, it is burning._

* * *

**-Present Day, One Hour Later, in Said Village-**

"And so," the army commander concluded, "Aliah took over the island like he said he would. We've been under his rule ever since, and I was forced to become his army commander, taking out anyone and everyone he wants in order to survive. I hate myself for doing these deeds, but I am not strong enough to take him down myself."

"And you want us to do it," Lucy finished.

"Yeah."

"By the way, what's your name? I never caught it."

"It's Maku, Ribazu Maku." Maku said.

The Redtail Pirates and Maku were sitting in a bar, eating free of charge as a result of being with the army commander. Lucy loved this fact, as it meant she could eat as much meat as she wanted without worrying about the check. The bar was noisy and cantankerous, and it'd been hard to hear the story of Hohei's falling, but the Redtails had tried to listen the best they could.

"What do you want to do, Captain?" Justin asked. He'd barely touched his meal (spaghetti and meatballs) since it'd been served, because he was too interested in Maku's story.

Lucy's expression was unreadable because of the fact that her straw hat was blocking the view of her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but they never found out what it was, because at that moment, someone entered the bar, and the whole place was immediately silenced.

"No way..." Maku muttered, eyes wide. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Eh?" Lucy asked, turning around to face the door. A girl about her age stood there, holding a stuffed bear. She looked like any other kid, with long blue hair that ran down to her legs like it'd never been cut. A wide smile, full of happiness and mirth, brought her whole face to life, and her eyes were twinkling with humor.

The only thing that was strange about her was the fact that she had a pair of wings on her back.

"Doh!" Justin managed.

"What _is _she?" Lucy gasped in awe.

"She's a Skypiean," Maku said darkly. "A descendent of the same Sky Island that Monkey D. Luffy visited years and years ago. There's a rumor that her mother was a friend of his."

"Wow! What's a Skypiean doing on the Blue Seas? And what's she doing here, of all places?"

"You'd have to ask her yourself. Not much is known about her, except that her past is very mysterious. Some people believe she's a bad omen."

Chopper frowned. "A bad omen?"

Maku grunted. "Yeah, though I don't believe that. Still, there is definitely something strange about her, even for an angel."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Just who was this seemingly happy girl, anyway? And why did people think she was a bad omen? _The only way to find out is to become friends with her,_ the Redtail Pirate's captain decided, a mischevious smile on her face. _Something tells me things are about to get very interesting._

* * *

**Oo! Suspensful!**

**So, Chapter 5 is now done! Like Lucy predicted, things are about to get very interesting, so stay tuned, and make sure to spread the word about this story, as well as favorite it and follow it-though only if you want to. It's really not needed, but some more popularity would be much appreciated. :D**

**This arc will be kinda sad and definitely intense, so those who cry easily may want to skip it. XD And yes, the Skypiean girl does play an extreme role in the upcoming chapters. She's the brain child of** LazyFoxLover**, so all credit to her.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Although the Straw Hats _are_ back in action, they won't play a very important part of the story until the end, but you can definitely expect an epic fight between them and the Redtails, so prepare yourself ahead of time for it! ;)**

**-Scarred Pirates**


	7. Chapter 6

"**The Gathering" Arc: Sky Tamiko, pt. 2**

**Chapter 6: Enter the Third! Lucy VS Mug and Boots**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

As the newcomer, the Skypiean girl, placed her order, the silence was ended, though the tavern was noticeably quieter than it had been just a few moments ago.

"So what's her name?" Lucy asked, indicating the angel.

"She calls herself Sky Tamiko," Maku said, "though nobody knows if this is her true name or not. Like I said before, not much is known about her. We don't know why she came to the Blue Sea World, or how long she plans on staying. Nothing is known about her past for certain, although there are some rumors about a great tragedy."

"There we go with the rumors again," Chopper noted. "What's so special about her, anyway?"

"Besides the fact that she's an angel?"

"Yeah."

"She's a doctor, _and_ she has strange powers."

Justin blinked. "Powers?"

The army commander nodded. "They say she can bend the elements of air and water to her will, so people call her a witch. I've never seen this for myself, but you can tell she's just not normal. There's... an air of difference about her."

Chopper tapped a finger on the table. "Earlier, you said that the people believe she's a bad omen. Exactly what do they say she's foreshadowing?"

"The end of the world," Maku said simply.

"The end of the world?!" Lucy gasped.

"An echo?" Justin said, making Chopper snicker.

"That's such a terrible thing to say! Why do people think that?"

"Because the day she showed up here was the same day that King Aliah arrived," a bar patron explained. He'd been walking by and apparently overhead the conversation. His hair was brown, and he was tall and slender. He held a mug of beer in one hand, while his other was in his pocket. Lucy judged him to be about 25 or 30, andhe seemed like a nice enough fellow.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucy.

"Name's Nichibotsu Akatsuki. Pleased to meet you!" he held out the hand in his pocket, which Lucy shook, wincing as she did so. Akatsuki's grip was like iron, and had she not been made of rubber, her own hand probably would've been crushed.

"So what's the deal with you, sir?" Justin frowned.

"I'm the village newsman," Akatsuki explained. "I can find out just about anything about anyone."

The first mate scratched his head. "That's a little confusing."

"For instance," the patron continued, pointing at Lucy, "I know that _this_ girl has a secret that, if let out, could very well bring the world to its knees, with death and destruction piling up in never-before-seen amounts."

The Redtails' captain gulped nervously.

"What!?" Justin and Chopper shouted, mouths open in a wide 'o' of surprise.

"And I know that her first mate has a secret connection to her that, with a little digging, they could both easily uncover. Although whether it will end their relationship entirely, I do not know."

"Eh?" said Lucy and Justin.

"His knowledge of people is uncanny." Maku grumbled. "The villagers are just as afraid of him as they are of Tamiko. The rumors about _him_ say that he can look into anyone's past and possibly even into their future."

"I know that they say I'm a spy for King Aliah, but I can assure you that I am no such thing, Ribazu Maku," Akatuski told him, in what he evidently thought was a reassuring tone, though it actually sounded kinda flat.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Justin complained. "What do you mean, I have a secret connection with my captain? And how could Luce possibly know something that could des-"

"Shut up!" Lucy interrupted fiercely.

"Whu... Captain?"

The straw-hatted girl seemed visibly shaken. A bead of sweat was running down her cheek, and her whole body shook with anger.

"Akatsuki," she growled, "why did you say that? How could you possibly...?"

Maku was looking on with some interest. He had no idea what anyone was talking about, but it seemed like things were about to get intense to him.

"Sorry," the self-proclaimed newsman apologized. He took a swig of beer and said, "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that particular little detail. As to your question, I know about that dirty little secret because of the Mind-Mind Fruit."

"Uh-Mind-Mind Fruit?"

"Yeah. I ate a Devil Fruit as a child, and now I've become a thought-man. I can experience peoples' pasts as a third-person by entering their thoughts when my eyes are closed. I can also experience any dreams they're having, if they're sleeping, and can communicate with them through their dreams. Besides that, I can set up a link from one person's dream to another's, so that they can talk to each other."

"Ah, so that's how he does it," Maku realized.

"That's pretty amazing," Chopper said.

"So, what number am I thinking of?" Lucy asked.

"Negative 9,867," Akatsuki replied.

"Type of food?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Book?"

"_The Rainbow Mist_, both volumes."

"Right, right, and right!" Lucy said, more than a little astounded, and now having forgotten that Akatsuki had almost given away an important part of her past, she shouted, "THAT IS SO FREAKING COOL! Oh, and hey, why are you still standing? This table's big enough that you can sit here too, you know."

"Thank you," Akatsuki said with a smile. He sat in an empty chair beside Justin and took another sip of beer, belching loudly.

"Gross!" the Redtail Pirates exclaimed as one. Maku simply grunted in agreement.

Everyone was silent for a minute as they continued eating their meals. Akatsuki was biting his nails; It was unfortunate nervous habit for him, as it caused other people to look at him like he was still just a kid.

"Um... Lucy, I have a request to make."

The newsman surprised everybody by this sentence. Everybody except the captain in question, however. Not much could get to her.

"Shoot," she said, taking a bite of some type of chicken meal.

"I want you to accept me as a crew mate."

"Um, what?" said Chopper. Whatever he'd been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that.

"I want to join your crew because as a kid, before I got my Devil Fruit powers, my father abandoned me. Because he did this before I got my powers, I can't use them to see into his dreams and thus know that he's still alive. By going out to the Grand Line, I'd be able to find him again-either that, or find evidence that he's dead."

"Okay, then!" Lucy said. "You're a little like Usopp, I suppose. Welcome aboard, but be sure to not give out anyone else's secrets, OK? If they're being kept secret, it's because they obviously don't want to talk about them, and if you give them away, I'll throw you overboard myself."

"She's one to make quick decisions, isn't she?" Chopper grumbled to Justin, who nodded in agreement.

"Shut up," Lucy said, bopping her swordsman on the head. She turned her attention back to Akatsuki and asked, "Okay, so what's the story behind Sky Tamiko? Why do people treat her so badly?"

"I thought you said you didn't want me to give away anyone's secrets?"

She grinned at Chopper and said, "See? He's trustworthy."

"But he almost gave away one of _your_ secrets," he pointed out. "And although I don't know what that was about, it sounded pretty important."

"If he says anything else about it, he's gonna pay with his life," the captain promised, making everyone at the table cringe. She got up from her seat, leaving behind a plate still half full of food, and started to walk over to where the Skypiean girl was eating her meal, alone. Justin and Chopper shrugged, and with Akatsuki close behind, they followed her.

"Hey, there!" Lucy said, taking a seat at Tamiko's table, much to the girl's surprise.

She smiled and said, "Hello. Who are you?"

"My name's Monkey D. Lucy, and I'm the captain of the Redtail Pirates!"

"IDIOT!" reprimanded Chopper and Justin. "Don't tell her that yet!"

"OW! Why'd you hit me?"

"'CAUSE WE FELT LIKE IT!"

Tamiko laughed. "So you're pirates? That's so cool. I wish I could be a pirate and sail the high seas, just like my hero, Tony Tony Chopper, did!"

Lucy, who was rubbing her head, grinned. "So you're interested in becoming a pirate, then? How come?"

"It's the only way I can think of to cure all the world's diseases!"

"You're a doctor?" Chopper guessed.

"Yeah!" the angel took a bite of her food and continued talking. "You see, when I was a kid, a lot of stuff happened to me before I started studying medicine. Unfortunately for me, the king put a huge tax on doctors here, and I didn't make my patients pay it. I'm not really sure if I can trust you with my past, though. I mean, you could be bad people, like the guys who killed my people when I was five."

Justin sighed. "Dude, you just told us about your past."

"Oops!" the girl said, laughing. "I just can't keep my mouth shut, can I?"

"How should I know?" Lucy said, shrugging. "What can I do to earn your trust?"

Tamiko thought for a moment. "Ah! Got it! I usually wear a locket around my neck because it's my only treasure. The only reason it's not on me right now is because King Aliah took it from me a few weeks ago as punishment for not making my patients pay the extra taxes. If you're strong, could you possibly get it back from me?"

"Funny you should ask! We were gonna go beat up Aliah for hurting these townspeople, anyway!"

"We were?" Justin asked.

"Of course! Anyone who hurts defenseless people is the worst kind of scum."

The first mate and the swordsman looked at each other. They'd never known Lucy to act like this before. Not that they didn't like it, of course; it was just unusual for her. Akatsuki simply smiled, knowing his new captain's personality better than anyone else besides herself.

Lucy started to stand up again, but as she was doing so, the door slammed open once more, and in stepped a very evil-looking man wearing a crown, accompanied by two other men holding a long spear and a sword. They were nearly identical, both being smaller than normal and baby-faced, though heavily muscled. The only difference between them was the color of their hair; the guy on the left had green hair like Zoro's, and the guy on the right had pink hair.

"Is that...?" Justin whispered.

"Yeah," Maku said. "He's-"

"Who's that fat guy?" Lucy asked, pointing to the king.

The patrons of the bar, who'd fallen silent the moment Aliah had entered, all dropped their jaws in disbelief and terror.

"Idiot!" Justin hissed, trying to pull Lucy back into her seat.

Too late.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" the overweight king roared, unsheething a dagger and pointing it at Lucy.

"Who the hell _are_you?" the naïve captain asked.

"I'M THE KING OF THIS COUNTRY, AND NOBODY CALLS ME 'FAT'! IT'S RUDE! FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, MY MEN WILL EXECUTE YOU!"

Noticing the heavily armed men standing behind Aliah for the first time, Lucy blinked and said, "Who the hell are you two?"

Justin facepalmed himself.

The king sighed. "WEREN'T YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION A LITTLE?! I'M KING ALIAH AND THESE ARE MY SUBORDINATES, MUG AND BOOTS!"

The soldier on the left, Mug, carried guns as well as his sword and spear. The man on the right, Boots, picked his nose.

"Mug?" Maku growled.

"Eh? Do you know him?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. He's the one who shot my daughter."

The swordsman's eyes narrowed. "I see." He looked up at Lucy and said, "Captain, the man with the guns killed Maku's daughter. These are the bad guys you said we were gonna beat up."

She blinked. "Are you sure? They look kinda stupid to me."

The bar patrons' jaws dropped even farther, if possible. Even Chopper and Justin's mouths were open, and they'd known Lucy for over a week.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR CONVERSATION!" Aliah roared. "DIE!"

Boots unsheethed his sword and dashed to the girl captain, who turned her attention back to him. "Hey, it's not cool to start a fight in a public establishment," she said, sidestepping the man's first swing. And grabbed the man's neck. "Why don't we take this outside, so we don't break anything?" She kicked Boots so hard that he was thrown backwards, smashing into the king and Mug and pushing them out of the bar.

The bar patrons' jaws dropped so far they could've hit the floor.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Lucy said innocently.

"Probably because you kicked the king and his right-hand men out the door," Maku told her.

"Oh." She exited the bar quickly to finish the fight, while everyone just stared at her. The villagers had never seen anyone openly disrespect the king and live to tell about it, and they wondered what would happen to her.

Shrugging, Chopper, Justin, Akatsuki, and Maku ran after with Tamiko following close behind, forgetting about her food.

* * *

"So, you want to finish this fight out here in the road, then?" Boots asked, grinning. "Well, I'll abide by those terms. Just know that I'm gonna rip your head off your pretty little body for kicking me like that."

"I'd like to see you try," Lucy said.

"Bitch," muttered King Aliah, picking himself off the dusty path.

Lucy's opponent had already stood back up, barely winded even though her kick had been strong enough to through him out of the bar. She could tell that he was gonna be far more difficult an adversary than Captain Toby and the Marine assassin. She got in a fighting stance and bounced lightly on her toes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friends exiting the bar with Akatsuki, Maku, and Tamiko in tow. She grinned. Now she'd get to pummel this guy with witnesses.

"HEY PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR OPPONENT!" Boots shouted angrily. He picked his sword up from where it lay on the road and threw it at Lucy, who yelped and leaped to the side, not a moment too soon. Her head would've been impaled by the tip of the sword had she not moved; As it was, a shallow wound opened up on the back of her arm.

"You threw away your weapon, idiot," Lucy said.

"I still have this spear!" Boots corrected, stabbing the spear at her ribs. She sidestepped that, too, and grabbed its wooden shaft.

"Not very smart of you," she said, and she broke the spear in two, much to Boots's chagrin. He growled and leaped at her with his bare hands, but she jumped high and soared over him, landing on the unfortunate man's head and using it as a springboard. Flipping upside down, she shouted, "GUM-GUM MACHINE GUN!" She wiggled her fingers, and she did so, they stretched out at such a speed that they were only a blur. Boots turned around just in time to get a faceful of fingers with the power of bullets from a machine gun, decorating his face with welts and bruises. Finally, the assault ended and Lucy flipped over once more, landing on her feet, though bending her knees.

"WHAT THE HELL _ARE_ YOU?!" Aliah shouted in fear.

She stood up and bent her straw hat over her eyes, making her expression impossible to read. "My name's Monkey D. Lucy," she said. Her voice was hard and angry. "You people killed Maku's daughter and destroyed the dreams of these villagers. This is an unforgivable sin, and you shall pay for it.

"I am a Devil Fruit user and a pirate," she continued. "As a kid, I ate of the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit and thus gained the abilities of a rubber person."

"A Devil Fruit?" Aliah said, quieter than usual for him. "I heard rumors that they existed but I never actually met anyone who had their powers before, so I thought they were just a myth. But it appears I was wrong. Boots, Mug, be careful against these pirates. They will be difficult to kill."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lucy told him. "There was a Devil Fruit user in this very village, and you didn't even realize it!"

"KILL HER! MUG, BOOTS, FIGHT HER TOGETHER!" Aliah roared, furious that she'd insulted him yet again.

"YES, SIRE!" Mug pulled a gun off of his belt and cocked it, aiming between Lucy's eyes. Boots ran to his sword and picked it up again.

"You guys are really loud, you know that?" Lucy flung a fist out at Mug, who fired his gun at her. It hit its mark just as he ducked her punch, but instead of hurting her, the bullet stretched her forehead back a little, and rebounded back at its owner, who, having just come up from his duck, experienced a direct hit on his chin.

"That won't work on our captain," Justin said with some satisfaction.

Boots swung his sword down, trying to chop Lucy's arm off, but she rolled to the side and kicked out, her leg stretching at the same time. "GUM-GUM WHIP!" She missed, but did manage to throw the swordsman off-balance long enough to give her time to recover.

Meanwhile, Mug was cursing her for hitting him with his own bullet, and unsheethed his sword. However, as he was charging Lucy, Chopper intercepted his blade.

"It's their duel, not yours," he said. "Why don't you take your anger out on me for a little while, eh?"

The straw hatted captain jumped up into the air and called out, "GUM-GUM METEOR SHOWER!" She stretched out her legs in a mixture of Luffy's Gum-Gum Gatling and Gum-Gum Stomp attacks. Most of the attacks missed their target, who was weaving in and out of the rain of feet, but some managed to connect with his head.

"She has a heavy arsenal of moves," Justin noticed, glad that he served under her and not some other poor sap.

She ended the attack and dropped to the ground lightly. Readjusting her straw hat, Lucy asked, "You done yet, Boots?"

"Just getting started," Boots replied. His opponent smiled and clenched her fists again.

"Thought so."

"One Sword Style... 36 Pound Cannon." The swordsman cut and a wave of pure energy flew out to Lucy, who stretched her arms out to the tavern's gutter and retracted her body, barely avoiding the long-distance attack. Landing on the tiles, the captain jumped back down to the road.

"So, you can use some of the same moves as Roronoa Zoro," she said.

"Yes," Boots said smugly. "My goal is to one day defeat him in battle."

"Sorry, but you're too weak for him."

"EH?!"

Lucy stretched her arms out straight back. It looked like Luffy's early finishing move, Gum-Gum Bazooka, but instead of slamming forward into Boots's stomach, Lucy's arms curved through the air in opposite directions. "GUM-GUM DEAFENING STRIKE!" She shouted. Her hands flew toward her opponent's ears, but he ducked and Lucy ended up clapping instead, creating a sound like the crack of a gun.

"Ow!" Akatsuki groaned. "My ears hurt now."

Boots reached up and grabbed Lucy's hands before they could retract. "Ha! Caught you, rubber girl!"

"Damn," Lucy cursed. She wiggled her hand, reusing a move from earlier: "GUM-GUM MACHINE GUN!"

It hurt so much from point-blank range that Boots screamed and released his enemy. She retracted her arms, and now that the attack had ended, the swordsman dropped to his knees, coughing blood.

The straw hatted girl sighed. "Didn't I tell you? You're far too weak for Zoro if you can't even defeat me." She walked up to him and gave him a hard karate chop. Boots keeled over, unconscious.

"What an idiot," the pirate grumbled.

In front of her, Chopper delivered the finishing blow to Mug. "Good job, Captain," he said, turning with a grin.

"Thanks, bro!" she laughed. "Now let's teach that bastard king a lesso-"

Suddenly, the Redtail Pirates and Tamiko Sky gasped. The only reason Maku didn't was because he'd been frozen in shock since the captain's battle started.

"HEY! WHERE'S ALIAH?!" Lucy shouted angrily.

The corrupt king wasn't anywhere on the street. He'd vanished during the fights.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is complete, concluding Lucy's first real fight! Sorry I didn't elaborate on Chopper's battle, but my fingers were tired. lol! I hope you enjoyed the action here. It was fun for me to write. :3 Please review, follow, and favorite if you want. Any popularity you give me is much appreciated, but it is not needed. Also, if you could spread the word about _The Adventures of Monkey D Lucy_, I'd love it! :D**

**Since we have the joining of the third crew mate in this chapter, it's time for me to update my list thingamajig!**

Monkey D. Lucy: Captain

Tsuribazu Justin: First Mate/Sniper

Chopper: Swordsman/Infantry

Nichibotsu Akatsuki: Spy/Infantry

**Stay tuned for more awesomeness!**

**-Scarred Pirates**


	8. Chapter 7

"**The Gathering" Arc: Sky Tamiko, pt. 3**

**Chapter 7: The Castle of Blood and Bones! Hohei's Civil War**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

On an island in the East Blue in the middle of the forest, four pirates, the commander of an army, and a Skypiean girl were discussing plans to take down an evil king.

Outside the tavern lay two men, the right-hand men of King Aliah. They had just been defeated by Monkey D. Lucy and her nakama, Chopper. Now the two were planning out a civil war with friends both new and old. Following the defeat of the two men-Mug and Boots-the villagers had decided to take the pirates' side and bring down Aliah from his throne.

"So," Lucy said, spreading out a map on the table she sat at, "you think Aliah ran away to his castle?"

Her new friend Maku nodded. "We call it, 'The Castle of Blood and Bones', because Aliah forced us to spend eight years building it, and during those years, over half of our villagers died. It's Aliah's base of operations, and he's very proud of it, so all we'll need to do to lure him out is knock down a wall or something."

"Simple," the captain of the Redtail Pirates said.

"Defeating him will be something else," Maku told her. "He keeps a variety of weapons and gadgets to help him kill his opponents in his weapons vault, which is located in the middle of the castle." He tapped a room in the middle of the second floor's outline.

"There's a secret entrance in the weapon's vault that leads to the treasure room." Akatsuki, the new spy of the Redtail Pirates, added.

"How-" Justin began to ask, but remembered that the spy had eaten the Mind-Mind Fruit at a young age, allowing him to see into the pasts of those he meets. "Wait, never mind."

"So here's the plan," Chopper said. "The villagers will storm the castle and clear the way for Akatsuki, Justin, and I to steal back Tamiko's diamond necklace/locket thing. I say we bring three people because the entrance to the weapons vault will most likely be guarded, and Akatsuki knows where the secret entrance is."

"Sounds good to me," Lucy said.

"Now, Captain, you'll get to battle King Aliah once we break through the walls."

"Awesome!"

"Don't do anything stupid before that, alright?"

"Like what?"

Chopper sighed. Knowing Lucy, she'd probably... "Like trying to enter on your own and taking down all of Aliah's guards by yourself."

"Oh. Alright!"

Maku muttered, "Does she really understand this? She looks a little naive."

"She _is_ a little naive," Justin corrected him quietly. "All we can do is hope she understands and actually follows the plan."

And with that, Hohei's Civil War began.

* * *

-**An Hour Later-**

The villagers, pirates, and Tamiko hid behind some trees as The Castle of Blood and Bones came into full view.

They'd been walking down the long path for the past hour, though they'd stayed a little bit into the woods just in case any snipers were waiting for them at the end of the road. Now, they were only a few meters away from Aliah's hideout, which excited Lucy to no end.

"Alright," she hissed, "I'm gonna break down the walls myself to make way for you guys!"

"Wait!" Justin hissed back, reaching for her arm but missing. "There might be-"

"Bullets don't work on her!" Chopper reminded the first mate, hitting his head.

"Oh, right."

Up ahead in the clearing, Lucy had made her way past a hail of gunfire while only taking a couple shots, which rebounded upon their owners. The pirate was, after all, made of rubber. On reaching the walls, she stretched her arms back about seven meters and said, "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Then, they retracted and smashed the stone walls with enough force to fracture them, creating a crater in the otherwise smooth architecture. With the next attack, she'd broken completely through, dust billowing up around her.

"What _is_ she?" The villagers whispered to one another in fear.

"She's a rubber woman," Justin hissed back. "Now shut up and move forward!"

"Hey, does anyone know where she is?" Chopper asked.

Justin, Chopper, and Maku blinked. The dust had cleared but Lucy was no where to be found. Which could only have meant...

"ARGH!" Akatsuki exploded. "SHE'S TRYING TO GET TO THE THRONE ROOM, BUT SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

The entire village sweat-dropped.

* * *

**-Inside the Castle-**

Lucy was lost.

She'd entered the castle, trying to get to where Aliah was most likely at-the throne room-but her memorization of the map must've been totally off, because instead she'd ended up in a hallway with five corridors, and she had no idea which one to take.

"Oh well," she said, shrugging. "Eenie meenie..."

Choosing the second passage from the left, a hallway going diagonally on a slight tilt, she ran forward, wondering where all the castle guards were. Surely there were some in the halls, right? But there weren't any as far she could see.

She trudged on, passing a bathroom and a broom closet as she went. She eventually came to the end of the hall, where two twin doors stood in her way. A plaque inbetween them read, _"Choose carefully. One leads to certain death, while the other leads to certain torture."_

"Real inviting," Lucy grumbled. "How about... neither?"

She clenched her fists, readying herself for a move she'd learned from Luffy, but hadn't quite gotten the hang of.

"GEAR THIRD!" She bit her thumb and blue air into it.

Nothing happened.

"Damn, guess I'll have to choose a door," she growled, selecting the door on her right. Pushing through it, she heard a faint, metallic _shing,_ and she hit the ground just in time to feel the wind of something narrowly missing her head. The object slammed into the door behind her, and when she looked back, she saw an ax on a chain stuck in the wooden frame.

"This place is booby trapped!" Lucy realized. "I'll have to be more careful from now on. I could've been killed!"

She broke the chain with a quick Gum-Gum Machine Gun and pulled the heavy blade out of the door. She grunted; it felt like it weighed a ton, but she was very strong after training under Luffy for eleven years. Lucy threw the ax down the hallway to set off any other traps that could be waiting for her, and as it soared down the hall, darts (probably loaded with some poison) shot out at it from both walls. Also, spears fell down on it out of the ceiling, pinning it to the floor.

"Wow, guess it was a good idea," she muttered. She started down the hall herself, but no traps were set off; Lucy guessed that they were only meant to work one time. She reached the end of the hall, but it was a dead-end-no other paths branched off of this one.

"Crap!"

She growled and started punching the wall in frustration which, much too her surprise, gave way easily, even though it looked like solid stone.

"Huh."

On the other side was a huge room with no windows, lit by an elegant chandelier on the ceiling. Lucy guessed this was the entrance hall because it had a statue of Aliah in the center of it. Two staircases leading up to the second floor climbed along the wall and joined together at the top. They had a gold-edged red carpet trailing down them and rails that were polished well enough to shine Lucy's reflection back at her. Her friends were already climbing the stairs with the villagers not far behind.

_"There_ you are!" Justin shouted from the second floor, leaning over the railing and glaring at her. "You idiot! We told you to wait outside for that bastard king dude!"

"But waiting's boring," she complained.

"Ah, shut up and go back out there already!"

"How?"

"The door, you idiot!"

Door? Lucy turned to her right and saw a huge set of double doors in the middle of the wall. She blushed, feeling like a dunce of epic proportions.

"Oh, right."

She ran over to them and drove her fists back. "GUM-GUM GATLING!" Her punches slammed into the doors with such speed that it looked like she'd grown multiple arms. A hole was blown open and Lucy dashed through it to the outside.

Behind her she heard, "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE JUST OPENED THEM LIKE ANY NORMAL HUMAN BEING!"

She glanced around the courtyard-the area in front of the castle- but nobody was out here, except for the bodies of two villagers who'd evidently been shot by marksmen before Justin could take them out. Lucy was about to dash around the corner of the building to see if Aliah was at the area she'd broken into when she noticed something spinning at her out of the corner of her eye. It gleamed in the sunlight and her jaw dropped.

"That is sooo coooool!" She shouted. "It's a throwing star!" Suddenly she noticed a dozen more behind it and yelped. "Whoa, okay, not cool! They're coming straight for me!" Lucy stretched her arm out and grabbed a tower on the castle's roof, stretching her fingers around it so that she could hold on to it. "GUM-GUM ROCKET!" She smashed face-first into the battlements, though this barely fazed her.

"Who threw those at me?!" She shouted angrily, looking around the roof.

"That would be I," a voice behind her said. "Death Star Aliah."

She turned around just as the evil king of Hohei Island stepped out of the tower's shadows, holding a purple satchel overflowing with shuriken.

* * *

Lucy was getting to be too much for Chopper.

First was the "stealing food in the middle of the night" thing. Then it was her accepting people on her crew with hardly a second thought in the matter. And on top of that, she couldn't follow the simplest of plans. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that she was constantly happy-almost creepily happy-and exceptionally naive.

"Why do I even follow that damn girl?" the swordsman grumbled.

He was leading the villagers through the second floor with Justin, Akatsuki, and Tamiko being careful not to set off any traps as they did so. They'd already found out the hard way that Aliah had rigged this place with anti-intruder measures, so in order not to lose any more fighters, they had to consistently be on their toes.

They turned a corner and came into a medium-sized room filled with about twenty or thirty dirty-looking men, armed with a long knife and a sword each. Luckily, the villagers were also armed with weapons from a stash that they'd managed to keep hidden for years, and the villagers and Aliah's men erupted in a fight to the deat, during which the trio of Redtail Pirates and the Skypiean girl snuck to the back exit of the room.

"You sure those guys'll be okay?" Chopper asked Akatsuki.

"Don't worry about them, they should be fine," the spy reassured him. "Aliah trained us in fighting just enough so that we could take down any other pirates who landed on Hohei-after all, he didn't want anybody stealing the money he'd collected from us."

"If you guys knew combat, how come you've never revolted before?" Justin wondered.

"He never taught us enough to take down any of his right-hand men, of which he has five. And because of that, we obviously aren't strong enough to take down Aliah himself."

"Ah. I see."

"Well, actually, I'm pretty strong in hand-to-hand fighting myself," Tamiko offered. "And I can use my Devil-oop!"

"Were you about to say 'Devil Fruit'?" Chopper asked her.

She looked down to the ground and sighed. "Y-yeah. I ate a Devil Fruit I found in a cave a couple of years ago, and since then I've had the ability to control both water and air."

"Whoa! One Devil Fruit allows you to control both elements?"

"Uh-huh. I call it the Misufu-Misufu Devil Fruit, because 'Water-And-Air-Water-And-Air Devil Fruit' just doesn't sound good, ya know?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, that does sound better... GAH, WATCH OUT!"

A large trap door in the ceiling had just opened up and a huge boulder was tumbling down toward them. Chopper unsheated one sword and muttered, "One Sword Style... _Nani o Katto_." He slashed the sword nine times, and by the time he had re-sheathed the weapon, the boulder had stopped rolling and was all sliced up.

Justin gave a low whistle. "Guess they don't call you 'Chopper' for nothing."

"Shut up, sniper."

They continued running in silence until they came to a larger hall with paintings of the Whitebeard War. One showed the death of Ace, while another depicted Smoker pinning Luffy to the ground. At the end of the hall was a door blocked by three eccentric-looking people.

"This is the last room until the weapons vault," Akatsuki muttered.

The people blocking the room were dressed in the most bizzare outfits Chopper had ever seen. The one farthest to the right was a guy wearing a pink fluffy cape and a purple-orange shirt, which didn't go too well with his bushy beard. A neon yellow rifle was strapped to his belt. He sneered at them and waved playfully.

"That's Frederick the Flamingo," the spy growled. "He may look ridiculous, but he's killed fifty innocent civilians, and he's taken the heads of half a dozen pirate prefers to challange his victims to a sniper's duel, but when turned down he'll shoot without warning and faster than most can see."

The guy in the middle had his arms crossed and his eye was twitching randomly. His clothes were camouflage, which was kinda pointless indoors, and were nullified anyway by a bright orange wristband. He also had blue hair sticking up in a spiral. A sword hung sheethed at his side.

"That's Roger the Chameleon. He's notorius for being extremely light on his feet, so much so that he can dodge most attacks and get in some of his own. He's a very skilled swordsman."

The last defender, a woman with green hair tied up in pigtails, was the weirdest of the three. She was unusually skinny and wore a skimpy outfit that showed too much cleavage. It was little more than a bra in the front, but ran down her back to the ground like a cape. Her short shorts showed enough leg to give Roronoa Zoro a nose bleed. Her outfit was black-and-orange striped.

"And that's Sammy the Tigress," Akatsuki grumbled. "She has a nickname to match both her skimpy personality and appearance. She fights open-handedly."

"She needs more clothes," Chopper put in.

"I'll take Big Bird," Justin said. "Chopper, you duke it out with Lizard, and... well, Akatsuki and Tamiko, which of you can fight better?"

"Tamiko," Akatsuki admitted.

"Alright, then you take can Kitty, Tamiko. Meanwhile, Akatsuki will sneak into the weapons vault."

"Gotcha!" everyone said.

And so the fights began.

* * *

**Thus, Chapter 7 is officially concluded. I hope you enjoyed it, and you better stay tuned, because the next few chapters will be: Tsuribazu Justin VS Frederick the Flamingo and Chopper VS Roger the Chameleon; Tamiko Sky VS Sammy the Tigress; and finally Lucy VS Death Star Aliah. Be prepared for epicness! :D**

**Please review, and if you want to, follow and favorite this story. It's not needed, but highly appreciated. Also, spreading the word about _The Adventures of Monkey D Lucy_ would be greatly appreciated. Any popularity I get would be super cool, but it's not needed for me to continue the story. I'm writing mostly for the fun of it, after all!**

**P.S. I do not own One Piece. If I did, Luffy would fight a lot more, because his battles are FREAKIN' EPIC!**

**-EvanSG**


	9. Chapter 8

**"The Gathering" Arc: Sky Tamiko, pt. 4**

**Chapter 8: Chopper VS The Invisible Swordsman! The Unbroken Promise**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

The evil King Aliah, an ex-pirate known as Death Star Aliah, has denied the people of Hohei Island their rights for too long. Inspired by the defeat of Mug and Boots, they have risen up in civil war with the Redtail Pirates leading the way. Will they take back their freedom? Or will Aliah prove that justice doesn't always win? Four battles shall decide once and for all who is stronger.

* * *

**-Chopper's Duel-**

"I'll take Big Bird," said Justin. "Chopper, you duke it out with Lizard-"

"Gotcha," the swordsman muttered, and stopped listening at that point. He would defeat this so called 'Chameleon' and prove that his two swords were the strongest. After all, he couldn't afford to lose in a sword fight. Not after he'd made that promise so long ago...

"You're dead meat, Roger," he growled, stepping forward and unsheething his swords, just as Justin and Tamiko started fighting with their respective opponents.

"You think I'm dead meat?" The eccentric man laughed. His voice was high-pitched and highly annoying. "Well, I do believe you're mistaken! I can move faster than any swordsman in the East Blue! They don't call me the 'Invisible Swordsman' for nothing, you know. Ho ho ho! I'm practically a ninja!"

"How many names do you have, anyway, Lizard?" the pirate grumbled.

The enemy swordsman growled and unsheethed his sword, holding it with both hands and pointing it directly at Chopper.

"Shut up and prepare to die!"

"Like that'll happen."

Suddenly, Roger the Chameleon disappeared and reappeared a second later, swiping his sword at Chopper's neck. "One Sword Style, _Sutoraiki O Zanshu!"_

Luckily, the pirate's reflexes were honed enough that he ducked the moment Roger reappeared, and he stabbed both of his own swords at the enemy's stomach. "Two Swords Style, _Ryoba Sasu!_"

Roger vanished again and Chopper tilted to the left, a sword cutting down at the spot his arm had been. His opponent began vanishing and reappearing at random places in the room, though never close enough to the other fights to interfere with them. "Your reflexes are pretty sharp!" the man declared. "The fact that you can keep up with this medium speed level is pretty amazing, an achievement in its own. However... can you dodge attacks from _this_? Saiko Sokudo!" **(literally, "top speed".)**

Suddenly the 'Chameleon' began moving so fast, he disappeared from view entirely.

_A diagonal strike at your left kneecap,_ a voice from somewhere told Chopper.

What?

He decided not to wonder about it, but blocked downward with his left sword, the flat of his blade intercepting the edge of his opponent's mid-swing. The Invisible Swordsman was so surprised he stopped running around.

_Looks like I've got help from above,_ Chopper thought, grinning.

"H-how did you know where I was going to strike?" Roger said.

"Guess I've just got better reflexes than you thought," he answered. He swiftly cut downward with the sword in his right hand, at the same time cutting upward with the sword in his left. "Two Swords Style, _Buredobureka!_" **(literally, "blade breaker".) **Roger managed to pull his own sword back just before it was sliced in thirds, but the kid in front of him wasn't done yet.

"Two Swords Style, _Ryu Tatsumaki!_" **(literally, "dragon tornado"). **Spinning both blades vertically in the same direction like Surudoi Ame **(literally, "sharp rain")**, except this time backwards and diagonally to the left, he created a whirlwind full of sharp-looking blue energy that flew towards Roger, who managed to dash away from it, albeit slow enough to gain cuts on his right arm.

"You shouldn't run with sharp objects," Chopper reprimanded. "Why don't you fight me like a man instead?"

"Do you know _why _they call me 'The Invisible Swordsman'?" Roger growled. He began dashing around the room like before, so fast that Chopper couldn't see him.

"Is it because you run away from your enemies so much they don't even know you're there?"

"_No_, dammit! It's because I'm so fast they don't get to see who killed them!"

"You really shouldn't talk if you're trying to become invisible, you know." Chopper sighed and crossed his swords perpendicularly behind him, blocking a stab in the back. "It gives away your position."

"Shut up! Go to hell!" Chameleon managed to punch him in the side just as he was turning to deliver a kick. The punch was actually strong enough to send Chopper flying, but after he landed, he simply picked himself up.

"You first!" the pirate said. "I'm not dying. Not yet. Because I made a promise to Roronoa Zoro that one day, after becoming strong enough, I would set out to find him and defeat him. Two Swords Style, _Diage O Shiage_." **(literally, "finishing blow".)** Chopper cut harshly outwards, slicing through even the air, and everything in a radius of two meters-meaning Roger the Chameleon, who had been going in for another attack-was damaged bad enough to be killed.

Chopper resheethed his swords and turned away.

The enemy swordsman collapsed to the ground, coughing blood. A straight wound about two inches deep had opened up along the man's stomach. "Damn... you..." he groaned. "Damn... all you... Redtails... see you in... hell..."

And with those final words, the Invisible Swordsman died.

* * *

**And so Chopper won his fight while only being hit with a punch to the ribs. If you're wondering why he was hardly fazed by that, it's because he had the kids in Syrup Village beat him up so many times that Roger's punch hardly hurt.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I realize it was a bit short. I decided not to include Justin and Frederick's sniper duel and just tell you that Justin shot the other sniper with an exploding arrow before he even challenged him to a fight. Meh.**

**Stay tuned for Tamiko VS Sammy the Tigress and Lucy VS Death Star Aliah! ***crowd cheers and throws roses at me*** Yes, yes, I know you all just love fight scenes, so I'll try to write them quickly. ***more cheers and roses*** Oh yeah, and don't forget to review and spread the word, as well as to favorite and follow this story-but only if you want to. Popularity is _appreciated,_ not _needed._**

**Please note that all these fights are happening at basically the same time.**

**-Scarred Pirates**


	10. Chapter 9

**"The Gathering" Arc: Sky Tamiko, pt. 5**

**Chapter 9: Sky Tamiko VS Sammy the Tigress! A Treasure Returned**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

The evil King Aliah, an ex-pirate known as Death Star Aliah, has denied the people of Hohei Island their rights for too long. Inspired by the defeat of Mug and Boots, they have risen up in civil war with the Redtail Pirates leading the way. Will they take back their freedom? Or will Aliah prove that justice doesn't always win? Four battles shall decide once and for all who is stronger.

* * *

**-Tamiko's Battle-**

"I'll take Big Bird," Justin said. "Chopper, you duke it out with Lizard, and... well, Akatsuki and Tamiko, which of you can fight better?"

"Tamiko," Akatsuki admitted.

"Alright, then you take can Kitty, Tamiko. Meanwhile, Akatsuki will sneak into the weapons vault."

"Gotcha!" everyone said.

Tamiko walked up to the skimpy wanna-be catgirl and raised her fists. "You guys are gonna pay for all the pain and suffering you've laid upon this island," she growled. "And also for stealing my only treasure-my heart-shaped locket."

Sammy spat on the ground and laughed. "Ha! How can a simple locket be a treasure? Treasure is money. Treasure has _value_. A locket has no value unless it's made of gold, or something similar!"

"Is that what you think? You probably picked that idea up from being a pirate. Well, let me tell you something about being a _real_ pirate." Tamiko had never sailed under a pirate flag before, but she'd heard stories of pirates from her mom, who'd met the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, long ago in Skypiea. "A true pirate isn't someone who looks for gold and steals people's hopes and dreams. A _true_ pirate is someone who looks for adventure, who knows that something doesn't have to have economical value to be called a treasure. A treasure can be something that has emotional value-sentimental value-as well." She raised her hands and water formed in them, swirling like a whirlpool. "And now _I'm_ gonna take _my_ treasure back."

"So you're a Devil Fruit user, too, eh?" Sammy's eyes narrowed. "Just like that girl who beat up Mug and Boots."

"You saw that?"

"Naturally. Cats _are _curious, you know."

"Well, sometimes, _curiousity kills the cat! _Misufu-Misufu, _Hokkyoku Yari!_" **(literally, "arctic spears".)** She thrust her hands out as if she was going to throw a punch with her palms, but that wasn't her plan. As her hands moved out, the water in them elongated and hardened, turning into two sharp spears of ice. They flew at Sammy with such force that they smashed the door in half, and they would've pierced the temptress's stomach, had she not flipped away acrobatically.

"That's quite dangerous," the 'catgirl' purred. "The intruders have broken through the weapons vault's door. This is troublesome, but now I am forced to kill you, Sky Tamiko."

"Just try it," the Skypiean said.

"Very well! Kitty Karate... _Itami No Shawa!_" **(literally "shower of pain".) **Sammy erupted in a sudden flurry of kicks and punches. Tamiko avoided the first few, but the speed was just too fast, and she found herself backing up farther and farther. Suddenly a kick connected with her jaw, and then her body shook as the attacks accumulated. Finally, she fell to the ground, coughing blood.

"You're no fun," Sammy complained, clearly disappointed. "So weak."

She stood up shakily, wiping her mouth clean of blood. "You think I'm weak? Then you've got another thing coming to you,_ bitch_." She formed the shape of a dragon's jaws with her hands and said, "Misufu-Misufu, _Kaze To Mizu No Ryu!_" **(literally, "dragon of wind and water".) **Air and water built up in pressure as she held the position, and finally she released them, while Sammy watched with wide eyes.

"Devil Fruit users only have one power!" She protested, diving to the side as a dragon formed out of wind and water stomped on the floor.

"Not me," Tamiko growled. "My Devil Fruit is the Misufu-Misufu Fruit-the wind _and_ water Devil Fruit, which means I can bend both elements to my will. It's a Paramecia type, not a Logia, because I'm unable to turn into either air or water."

"This fight is completely unfair!"

"Like it's not unfair for you to take the lives of completely innocent civilians."

The dragon started chasing the temptress around the room, although it avoided Chopper's fight, which was the only one still going on, as Justin had already shot his opponent dead. She screamed and fell as it finally crashed down on her, jaws hardening into ice so that it would actually cause harm.

Sammy stood up shakily, bleeding from puncture points all over her body where the elemental dragon's jaws had pierced her skin. She was dripping wet and shivering from the cold water. "Damn it! Kitty Karate, _Ude No Ken!" _**(literally, "arm sword".)** She dashed at Tamiko, swiping her arms swiftly like two small swords.

_She's pretty fast and it's not gonna be easy to take her down_, the Skypiean realized. She sighed, crossed her fingers, and bowed her head in concentration, still crouching. _Didn't think I'd have to do this, but it should at least reduce her speed enough that I'll be able to fight on par with her_. "Misufu-Misufu, _Sancho_!" **(literally, "mountain peak".) **The air around Sammy's head reduced in density, causing her to become light-headed.

"What did you do, bitch?!" She snarled, though it was hard to speak.

"Oh, I just moved most of the air around you elsewhere. Now it should feel as though you're standing on the peak of a really, really high mountain. Your movements should be more sluggish, allowing me to fight on par with your speed."

"Why... you little..." The temptress jabbed her hand at Tamiko's stomach, but she merely sidestepped the attack and returned the favor, landing a glancing blow on the side of Sammy's head.

Her opponent tried to somersault out of the way, but ended up being too slow and landed on her feet panting. She raised her leg and kicked out, but Tamiko dodged, turned, and grabbed her ankle, swinging her up through the air in an arch and smashing her down onto the hard floor. Sammy yelled in pain as she felt her nose break.

"You're no good at all without your speed," the Skypiean said, sighing. "Boo on you. Misufu-Misufu, _Kaze No Muchi_!" **(literally, "wind whip".) **Hardening some air into a flowing coil of wind, Tamiko cracked the newly made whip across the wannabe-catgirl's face, leaving a line of blood. "I really don't like hurting people too much, since I'm a doctor and all, but I can make an exception for those who hurt innocent people and steal my locket."

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Chopper, who had by now delivered the finishing blow to his own opponent and was now watching Tamiko, winced in sympathy to Sammy's pain.

The girl screamed, holding her hands in front of her face protectively. "GAH! Stop, please!"

"I won't stop until you're defeated for good," growled Tamiko. "After killing innocents and taking away the only thing connecting me to my family, you 'royalty' don't deserve mercy." She cracked the whip across the temptress's stomach, making her howl in agony. "That's for stealing my locket, bitch. And this is to end your miserable, worthless life. Misufu-Misufu, _Shikeishu Kanbo!_" **(literally, "death row".)** Water formed in spheres in her hands. Bringing the two balls together, they merged into one and expanded into about the size of a basketball. She hurled at Sammy and it hit her in the head, hardening into ice thick enough to smash her head. For a second or two, she was still alive and coughing blood, but finally her eyes glazed over and she collapsed onto the ground, where she lay motionlessly amongst shards of melting ice.

Chopper gave a low whistle. "Whoa. Note to self: Never get on Tamiko's bad side."

The girl in question turned to the swordsman and grinned. "Don't worry. It's not that easy of a thing to do. I'm usually pretty happy, and my philosophy is to forgive and forget. But when someone hurts innocent people or touches my locket without my permission... well, that's what sets me off."

"Ah. I see."

"Is there a story behind that locket?" asked Justin.

"Yeah." she said. "I'll tell you guys when we all get back to town."

"Hey, Tamiko!" they heard Akatsuki call from somewhere below them. "I got the locket!" The three turned to the weapons vault, where a trapdoor in the center of the floor, surrounded by all types of guns and other dangerous objects, had been opened. The spy's hand was sticking out of the space below, holding something shiny and heart-shaped.

"That's it!" the Skypiean cried. "Yes, that's the one! Thank you so much, dude!" She bounced happily over to the hand and snatched her locket from it, carefully hanging it around her neck.

"No problem. It was easy to find when I looked into Aliah's mind, though you can bet that wasn't a very pleasant trip."

"You can see through someone's mind even if they're not in the same room?" Justin said, a little bit in awe.

"As long as I've met them... Yup!"

"Gotta admit, that could be extremely useful."

Akatsuki climbed up to the second floor once more, using a ladder someone had leaned up against the roof of the treasury. "By the way, there's gotta be at least seventy million berries down here. I'm gonna need some help carrying this stuff."

"Got it covered," said Tamiko. She closed her eyes and concentrated, imagining the air in the secret room below coming together, dragging all the money with it, as if it was one huge bag. In real life, the air copied her thoughts. Next, she imagined it bringing the money up onto the second floor, and it did so.

"Okay, now _that__'s _pretty cool!" Chopper exclaimed. "You should totally join our crew, uh... Mind if I call you Tammy?"

"Not at all." She shook her head, smiling. "And, you know, I'd love to join after seeing how strong you all are. You three have earned my trust. If Lucy manages to beat Aliah, then it's a deal!"

"Sweet!"

* * *

**Finally! I actually got some time to work on this! Sorry I haven't updated since the Fourth of July, but I've been busy since then and haven't really gotten any time to myself in a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the battle of Tamiko! :D Lucy's fight with Aliah is next, and then the chapter after that will wrap up this arc. So stay tuned for more epicness!**

**Remember to rate and spread the word. If you want to, I'd also like you to follow and favorite this story, though these two things are not needed for me to continue writing. After all, I'm mainly on here for the fun of it. :)**

**And yes, I _am "_Scarred Pirates". However, I canceled my other story, so I decided to change my name to my Youtube name. Don't bother looking me up on there because I don't actually have any videos up yet. :U**

**-TheRealEvanSG**


	11. Chapter 10

**"The Gathering" Arc: Sky Tamiko, pt. 6**

**Chapter 10: Lucy VS Death Star Aliah! Result of the Civil War**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

The evil King Aliah, an ex-pirate known as Death Star Aliah, has denied the people of Hohei Island their rights for too long. Inspired by the defeat of Mug and Boots, they have risen up in civil war with the Redtail Pirates leading the way. Will they take back their freedom? Or will Aliah prove that justice doesn't always win? Four battles shall decide once and for all who is stronger.

* * *

**-Lucy's Battle-**

Before her friends had even reached the room before the weapons vault, Lucy had already begun fighting Aliah. And she was having a tough time doing so.

One of the main reasons for this was the king's amazing accuracy and speed with those damned shuriken. She could barely get close to him before he threw a dozen at her, making it impossible to land a punch or kick.

"I really don't like you," she decided.

They were about fifteen feet away from each other. Aliah was leaning against the battlement wall, holding his annoying little weapons inbetween his fingers. The pirate captain was in a fighting position, ready to react the moment his hand moved.

_If only I could put that hand out of comission,_ she thought._ Then I'd have a chance._

Then he said something that surprised her.

"This is boring," Aliah yawned. "I've barely moved from this position in the last five minutes. Enough with this game. Let's fight hand-to-hand."

"You're on," she growled.

"Don't get too cocky just because you're rubber," he warned. The king dropped his satchel of throwing stars and unsheathed two knives that had been hanging on his belt, which until now Lucy had somehow not noticed. "I'm just as skilled with these babies as I am with the shuriken."

"I'll still defeat you and free this island!" She promised.

"Just try it."

"Oh, I will." She let out a battle cry, dashed forward, and spun her arm in a windmill motion. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Her arm stretched straight out faster than your average fighter could react to, but Aliah simply tilted his head to the side and it smashed through the battlement wall.

"Too slow."

"Bastard," Lucy grumbled, retracting her arm. The king ran forward, raising his knives to point them at her throat, and she stretched her arms out past him, making a wind strong enough to blow his hair back.

"Missed me!" he sneered.

"I wasn't aiming for you," she told him. "GUM-GUM... ROCKET!" Lucy started flying forward, but because the king's knives were up, she was going to get impaled if she didn't do something about that. She arched her back and stretched her foot out. "GUM-GUM... SUPER STAMP!" **(the "super" part was added because it had extra power due to the speed behind her Gum-Gum Rocket.)**

"Oof!" Aliah couldn't sidestep in time because the girl's arms were in the way, and he couldn't duck the kick because it had been aimed at his stomach and he'd been running at full speed. So the kick hit him directly in the center of his torso, knocking all the air out of his lungs and sending him flying back into the battlement walls. But the pain didn't end there. The king screamed as Lucy crashed into him with enough force to stop an elephant in its tracks. A huge dust cloud billowed up from the debris, and when it cleared, Aliah could be seen lying amongst the rubble.

"Bitch," he groaned, coughing blood and rubbing his head.

"Bastard," Lucy retorted, standing over him with a smug expression and crossed arms.

"Guess I underestimated you."

"Guess _I_ overestimated _you._"

"Let's just finish this already, shall we?"

"Gladly."

Aliah emerged from the debris, dusting off his black coat. His left eye was twitching like he had Tourette's Syndrome, and his hands were clenched and shaking. He had somehow managed not to impale himself with his own knives, which he now fished out from under the wreckage. "I haven't shown you my true power yet!" He shouted, eye glinting in anger.

**(Author's Note: At this time, Tamiko, Akatsuki, Justin, and Chopper were just beginning their own fights. Don't know why that's important, exactly, but for those of you who were wondering how this chapter corresponded with the others, well, here you go, I guess.)**

Lucy grinned wider and walked back a few feet, giving the king room to stand up. She raised her fists and bounced lightly on her toes.

"The real fight begins now!" They said in unison.

* * *

Commercial break! :P

* * *

There was silence on the castle roof for a few moments, as Lucy and Aliah both sized each other up. Then the fighters let out a battle cry and began duking it out.

"Death Star" Aliah hacked and slashed with his knives while Redtail Lucy weaved in and out of his attacks, having had practice doing so with Chopper on the Ivory Princess. Tiring of this, she ducked and rolled to the side, turning and stretching her arm out in a slap the moment she recovered. The king tilted his head back and her hand brushed past, only missing by a hair. She retracted before Aliah could cut at her and somersaulted backwards, out of the king's reach. She jumped up into the air, shouting, "GUM-GUM METEOR SHOWER!" Her feet rained down on Aliah, but he dodged some of them, grabbing her ankle on the seventh stomp. He swung her around like a cowboy swinging a rope to catch his cattle, and then slammed her into the floor, fracturing the stone blocks.

"Pointless," she said, standing up. "I'm rubber, so attacks like that won't hurt me."

The king huffed, irritated, and said, "I knew that."

He charged forward, swiping and cutting with his knives. Lucy sidestepped and dodged, but thin wounds opened up near her sides. _This guy's really fast_, she cursed in her head, narrowing her eyes. She gave a quick jab with her fist to his stomach and managed to catch him by surprise. His relentless attack paused long enough for her to leap far higher into the air than humanly possible and soar out of range of his knives' range. She flew backwards and skidded a few feet upon landing. Then she dashed forward and leaped once again, somehow managing to jump even higher. Lucy quickly twisted in a full 360, her right leg stretching out at top speed the whole way. She shouted, "GUM-GUM... FIRST QUARTER PHASE!" and her foot slammed into Aliah's cheek, faster than he could register, much less dodge.

A second after the moment of impact, she snapped her leg back to her original length and landed, the recoil made her to fall backwards on her butt. (Because she was rubber, this caused her zero discomfort.) At the same time, Aliah was thrown to the side, bouncing and rolling on the floor before coming to a complete stop. He lay still for a moment before getting up, cursing the calm girl sitting in front of him. Lucy got up, too, and readied herself for another round of battle.

"Let's finish this," Aliah growled.

"If that's what you want, fine," Lucy said, nodding. She cracked her knuckles and raised her fists, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. "Gum-Gum STORM!" To any onlooker, it appeared that she'd suddenly grown at least fifty arms, all of which were flying at Aliah. He couldn't block, couldn't dodge. The only thing he _could _do was get pummeled relentlessly by the endless barrage of fists. The wind and more was knocked out of him, and any normal human probably would've died from so many punches, or at least gotten a serious concussion. The king, however, collapsed to his knees, biting his lip to keep himself from screaming. Blood oozed out of it, proving that he'd accidentally punctured it.

Aliah picked himself off the ground, cursing. "Damn brat," he said. "You're dead!" He flung a few shuriken that had been hidden in his coat pocket, and Lucy, caught off guard, received hits on her forehead, her knee, and one in her shoulder. She winced and tore them off, casting them aside and ignoring the pain from doing so, as well as the blood spilling out of the wounds.

_Heh,_ she thought with a smirk. _I just thought of a new move_. "That's not gonna stop me, but this might just knock _you_ down for good! Gum-Gum, SHURIKEN!" She stretched an arm out and around the lookout tower to her left, then retracted her body. Aliah blinked.

"What's she doing?" He wondered aloud. "Running away, maybe?"

But that wasn't her plan. The idea hadn't even crossed her mind. Instead, she swung around the tower and let go once her arm was almost back to normal length. She flew back through the air straight to the king, spinning erratically as she did so. Her torso was twisted and her arms were held out straight to both sides like a propeller. Her legs were also stuck out to both sides.

Aliah's eyes popped out of his eyed - or tried to, at least. He tried to get out of the collision course, but his legs wouldn't work. The amount of pain he'd taken was finally starting to get to him. Lucy flew ever closer, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his doom.

_WHAM._

First the pirate captain's fist slammed into his head and his eyes opened in sudden pain. A split second later, the girl's foot slammed into his side. He felt his spine crack and his body bend in a U to the side, his feet leaving the ground almost in slow motion. He cried out in agony as time once more sped up, and he was flung off the castle roof, far out into the woods where he crashed into a tree with enough force to fracture its trunk. His already cracked spine shattered and he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed and unconscious.

Back on the roof, Lucy also flew off the roof as a result of her extremely high speed. As she passed by the edge, she grabbed it, her arm stretching out. Her velocity slowed and she swung downwards, retracting her arm more slowly this time so she didn't go careening off in the _other_ direction. She hit the wall of the castle hard but painlessly. After all, she _was_ rubber. She dropped to the ground, executing a perfect landing.

Her battle was over.

* * *

**Well, I finally got around to finishing this. XD Thank you for continuing to support me even though I haven't updated in a couple weeks. I appreciate it, bros and bras. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Lucy's battle with Aliah! Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to work on my story more from now on, but I won't be able to get the chapters done as quick as I had before, because my mom got me a part-time job at a blueberry farm, which I'm not too happy about.**

**Please review and spread the word about _The Adventures of Monkey D Lucy!_ Faves and Follows are also appreciated, but un-needed. Popularity is secondary to me when it comes to writing, because I'm just doing this for the fun of it, really. Also, if you have any ideas for characters, fill out the form in the first chapter. I can still take two more crew members, so give me an idea and if I like it, I'll make your character a Redtail Pirate!**

**Stay tuned for more epicness, folks! The next chapter wraps up the story arc, and I will reveal the past of Justin Tsuribazu soon. Oh, and I also changed the summary, if you haven't yet noticed. The invincible man will be introduced in the next story arc. :) Bye now!**

**-TheRealEvanSG**

P.S. Who here likes Owl City? 'Cause I _love_ Owl City! I have four of his five albums, and the only reason I _don't _have "Of June" is because my iTunes account doesn't have enough money on it. :P


	12. Chapter 11

**"The Gathering" Arc: "Sky Tamiko" pt. 7**

**Chapter 11: A Past Revealed! Return to Sea, Redtails!**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

"MEAT!" an ecstatic Lucy exclaimed, eyes bugging out of her head at the sight of the feast laid out before her. "SO MUCH MEEEAAAAT!"

"The villagers prepared it for us as a thank you for getting rid of Aliah and his cronies," said Akatsuki. "They'll want us to eat it all, and they're getting more ready."

It was two days after Hohei Island's hour-long civil war, and everybody was in a good mood. The Redtail Pirates hadn't been allowed to leave because the villagers had wanted to throw a thank-you party for them, and Lucy, of course, wasn't one to turn down an offer of free food. So now they all sat around a large table at the bar, Tamiko - or "Tammy," as the others now called her - included. The Skypiean had approached Lucy the day before the party, asking if she could join the crew. The red-haired captain agreed happily, so now they had a doctor. Also, Tammy had some navigational knowledge of the East Blue, so with her help, they'd be able to make it to the next two islands... but they'd still have to find a _real_ navigator.

"And a musician," Lucy had added. "We definitely need a musician. Oh, and we can't forget a cook."

"You need to straighten out your priorities," Justin told her, sweatdropping.

The girl was, currently, stuffing her face with food while the villagers looked on in disgust. They'd never met anyone with an appetite as huge and dangerous as Lucy's, and the cooks were having a hard time keeping up. By the eighteenth round, half of them had already passed out from trying to cook so much food so fast. Everybody else had already finished long ago.

And she was _still_ hungry.

"Just how much food can she eat?" Tammy wondered.

"It might be better not to ask," Chopper groaned, sipping a cup of tea.

"The most she's ever eaten was one hundred turkeys and fifty bowls of rice, and that was in a contest with her brother," Akatuski answered, shaking his head in amazement.

"Whoa! That's a lot of food!"

"It makes me sick just thinking about it." The swordsman said.

"Still, it's really cool that she got to live with King Luffy," Justin said wistfully. "I'm jealous of her. It must have been lots of fun."

"Eh wach!" Lucy said through a mouthful of beef, which translated into, 'it was!' She swallowed and continued. "He trained me six days a week, and on Sunday we'd have contests, like who could eat the most, who could shout the loudest, who could stretch the farthest, who could balloon up to a bigger size, stuff like that. Sometimes Robin would judge us, and other times it would be the bartender, Makino. She's really cool."

"Hold on, did you say 'Robin?'" Tammy interrupted. "As in, Nico Robin? The archaeolgist of the Straw Hats?"

"Yup," Lucy confirmed, taking another huge bite of roast beef.

"Why did you say she'd judge sometimes?"

"Well, because she did."

"No, I mean, why was she there?"

The female captain shrugged. "She didn't have anywhere else to go when the Straw Hats disbanded, so Luffy told her she could stay with us."

"Now _that_'s something I didn't know before," Chopper said, blinking in surprise. "You lived with Nico Robin _and_ Monkey D. Luffy?! I've gotta admit that's pretty cool."

"Yup!" Lucy agreed. She tipped the rest of her plate's contents into her mouth, swallowed, and called, "More please!" The waitress nearest to them promptly fainted. "So, Tammy, a few days ago you said that you'd tell us your past if we gained your trust. Can you tell us now?"

The girl in question slapped her forehead. "Oh, that's right! I never did tell you, didn't I? Well, okay. I guess you guys earned my trust. About ten years ago, my parents set out to be pirates like my mom's friend, Luffy. He's your older brother, right, Lucy?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Anyway, they called themselves the Angel Pirates and they were fairly tough. Even my mom was a good fighter, because she'd trained herself in the years since Luffy left Skypiea. But one day we landed on an Autumn Island and a tornado destroyed our ship. I was swept up in the tornado, too, but I survived because I'd eaten a strange fruit growing on a tree, which I later found out was a Devil Fruit. That's how I gained my powers. Anyway, when I woke up after the storm, I found myself on a mostly-deserted island here on the East Blue. An old medicine woman took me in and taught me everything I know about medicine. Her son helped me develop fighting techniques. I set out to see to find the rest of the Angel Pirates last year, but ended up on this island, unable to leave."

"That's sad," said Lucy. "We can help you find your nakama!"

"Thank you," Tammy said gratefully. "I'd really appreciate it. They mean a lot to me."

"What about the locket, then?" Chopper asked. "Why's it your treasure?"

"Ah. It was my brother's, but right before the tornado, he gave it to me. It has a picture of the two of us in it."

"So it's a reminder of your old life," the swordsman summarized.

"Yeah, I guess."

Their straw-hatted captain giggled. "This'll be our mission once we get to the Grand Line: Find Tammy's nakama!"

"**YEAH!**"

* * *

The next day, the Redtail Pirates set out to sea in the early morning. The sky had a reddish tinge to it, which worried Tamiko. She warned her new friends that there could be a storm today, so they should keep a sharp eye on the horizon. Sure enough, a storm hit that evening. The waves were even bigger than Lucy's stomach, and the rain came down so hard it stung the skin. The _Ivory Princess_ creaked and groaned as it climbed the dangerous waves. Lucy's eyes were sparkling, but the rest of the crew was just trying to make sure the ship didn't sink. Tammy took over, telling everybody to roll the sails up, as well as other important survival skills.

Finally, they made it to the storm's edge. Chopper inwardly sighed in relief, though he hadn't shown his nervousness on the outside. The Redtails' ship sailed gracefully out of the storm, and the pirates released the sails once more.

"That was so cool!" cheered Lucy.

"I thought we were gonna die," Justin groaned, comical tears falling from his eyes.

"It was only because of Tammy here that we survived at all," Chopper inputted. "If she hadn't taken command during the storm, we'd have been sunk by those waves."

Tammy blushed and giggled. "Ah, no, it was nothing! But you guys need a real navigator. I can only tell you how to survive storms, and sometimes make small predictions, but a good navigator can help you avoid disasters completely. They're necessarry in the Grand Line, where freak storms can pop up at anytime. We won't survive without a true navigator."

"Alright then, men! It's decided! We need a navigator!" Lucy ordered.

Akatsuki, still feeling a little sick from the storm, threw up.

* * *

**-A Small Island in the East Blue-**

The Marines raced through the town, weapons at the ready. They were chasing a young man who had stolen a book from the Celestial Dragon they'd been escorting, and now they had strict orders to capture and execute the boy, as well as to return the book. And if any of them took a peek in it, then the Peeping Tom who'd done this was to be executed as well.

So far the teen had been successful in avoiding them, but he probably couldn't keep it up for long.

He was, at the moment, hiding behind a corner while the Marines rushed past him, oblivious to the fact that he was barely a meter away from them. Once the last of them had left the area, he moved from his hiding spot and dashed down the road. Unfortunately, however, when he came to a crossroads and emerged out onto the plaza, he immediately saw the Celestial Dragon he'd stolen the book from, as well as the Noble's personal bodyguards.

_Damn,_ he cursed. _These guys have seastone-infused bullets. Not even _my_ power will be of much use against _those.

"That's him!" a bodyguard cried, noticing him. "The kid who stole your book, Master!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Capture and execute him in front of everybody as an example not to mess with the Celestial Dragons!"

"Yes, Master! Right away!"

The boy turned and began running again, but it was too late. A shot rang out across the town plaza and blood spurted everywhere. He stumbled a little, then fell down. He rolled over and bluffed desperately, "I-i-i-it's useless! You c-c-can't kill me! I am J-J-John the Immortal!" He was clutching his shoulder, which had been hit by the pistol bullet.

"Normal attacks may be useless," the bodyguard said stiffly, "but it's obvious you've eaten a Devil Fruit. So weapons infused with seastone or Haki should work just fine against you."

_'Damn!'_

Another shot was fired, and a loud scream rose up into the sky.

* * *

**Finally, I got around to finishing this chapter! Sorry I was so late with it. I was catching up on some One Piece episodes that I missed, and also reading another fanfiction. Oh, and my computer got a virus in it, too, so we had to take it to the shop, and it took them a couple of days to fix it. Turned out that t was a virus party inside this thing, and that's why it took so long to clean. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This arc is finally complete!**

**Next arc will be about John the Immortal. Stay tuned for some extremely epic fight scenes, as well as some Celestial Dragon abuse. Man, do I hate those guys.**

**If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and spread the word. Also, like always, faves and follows are appreciated, but not needed. I still have two crew members available for adding, and side characters are always appreciated. Just leave a review with your character idea and I'll take it into consideration. Use the chart in the first chapter.**

**See ya!**

**-TheRealEvanSG**


	13. Chapter 12

**"The Gathering" Arc: Filler**

**Chapter 12: New Bounties! The Redtails Become World Famous**

Wealth, fame, power. All of these, as well as the ultimate freedom, have once more gone up for grabs. Why? The pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, wanted to see men once again go after dreams and hopes. Fearing that his acquiring of the throne was ending piracy in the Blue Sea World, he stepped down from it and hid all his gold on a previously undiscovered island at the very end of the New World. Now, hopeful people in all of the Blue Seas have once more begun to search for the ultimate treasure… the fabled One Piece.

* * *

"Hey, hey, listen to this song that my brother taught me!" Lucy said. "Brook the talking skeleton composed it! It goes like this..."

It had been three days since the adventure at Hohei Island, and Tammy and Akatsuki were quickly becoming part of the family-like Redtail Pirate crew. Meanwhile, the crew had been shocked to find out that they each had new wanted posters. Lucy's bounty was now 70,000,000, and she was very proud of this fact. To have such an extraordinarily high bounty while still in the East Blue was a tremendous feat.

Justin's bounty was 10,000,000. It showed a picture of him about to fire a shot, which he could only assume was taken while he had been practicing at Hohei. His hair was dirty and his face had a look of determination on it, which made his poster pretty sweet. He was now known as "Point Blank" Justin, which wasn't too bad of a nickname in his book. In fact, it was a little catchy. The Marines might have been bastards, but at least they could pick good nicknames.

Chopper's head was now worth 35,000,000 beli. In the poster, he was standing in front of rows of trees with his swords crossed in front of him, so it must have been taken when he'd been about to cut up Hohei's army upon their arrival. He had a bored expression, but it still looked kinda cool. The Marines had called him "Double Cut" Chopper, clearly a reference to his Two-Swords Style mastery.

Tammy and Akatsuki had a bounty of 25,000,000 and 9,000,000 beli, respectively. Akatsuki assumed his bounty was so low because he'd only stolen the treasure and hadn't actually fought anybody. Tamiko was known as the "Storming Angel," and Akatsuki was called the "Mind's Eye."

All in all, they were each pretty happy with their bounties, with the exception of Akatsuki, but he was willing to let it slide since he hadn't done much to deserve a higher one.

Anyway, back in the present, Lucy started her song: "_People tell me my head's in the clouds. I don't care what they say, because I'm dreaming of you! You are the treasure I've found. So bright, so bold, yet so elusive! it's hard to look away, even though it's blinding me! There are no words to describe how I feel inside. I'm really really stuck on you, whoa whoa!"_

The song continued in a fast pace, and Chopper couldn't help but stare at his captain's happy face as she sang. Her voice was really quite beautiful, and she hit the right notes about 85% of the time. Not too shabby for a pirate. He blushed a little as he watched her. Looking at her, Chopper realized something he hadn't before: Lucy was kinda cute.

"What am I _thinking_?" Chopper cursed quitely, hitting himself on the head. "Lucy's an idiot! Plus she's older than me. No way am I falling for _her_! No way, Jose! Wait... who's Jose? Great, now I just confused myself..." Meanwhile, unknown to the young swordsman, across the ship, Akatsuki was silently looking into everyone's minds.

_So, _the spy mused, _Chopper's noticing Lucy, eh? Things could get interesting from here on out..._

After Lucy's song ended, she decided to go fishing with Justin and Tammy, who apparently had a keen appetite for sea food. She sat inbetween her two subordinates, humming to herself happily while tapping a foot on the side of the _Princess_ to a tune in her head.

"You really knew some amazing people, Luce." Justin sighed.

"Yeah, I know!"

"It must've been fun growing up like you did," Tammy put in with one of her ever-present smiles.

"It sure was! I think the villagers felt a little overwhelmed with us, though..."

A violent tug almost pulled the captain into the sea.

"WHOA! I'VE GOT A BITE!"

"Hang on, Luce!"

"EEEEHHH?! I'M SLIPPING!"

"Justin, grab hold of her other arm! I can't hold on for much longer!"

"I _am_!"

_SPLOSH._

"What's going on down there?" grumbled Chopper, who had climbed up to the crow's nest and was keeping lookout.

"Throw the ladder down," Akatsuki instructed. He was lifting weights on the figurehead, training both physical strength and balance. "It would appear that our captain, first mate, and doctor just fell overboard."

"WHAT?! YOU BAKA! WHY AREN'T YOU SAVING THEM?! LUCY AND TAMMY CAN'T FREAKING SWIM, SHIT-SPY!"

"Got it covered," Justin's voice called. "Kuso, these two sure are heavy... OI! CHOPPER! GET THAT LADDER DOWN HERE!"

"Yeah, yeah." He jumped out of the crow's nest, and all though it was a fall of at least fifty feet, he seemed to be completely fine and went over to the side of the ship, unfurling the ladder. Then he climbed back up to the crow's nest once more, grumbling something about lazy spies. A few seconds later, Justin scrambled on deck, lugging Lucy and Tamiko, who both had water-bloated stomachs and anime-style spiraling eyes.

"Kuso!" the sniper cursed, sopping wet. "That was one huge-ass fish... man, did you two idiots inhale a buttload of water."

And so another day aboard the _Ivory Princess _dragged by.

* * *

**Another chapter out of the way. Next one will be all about the invicible fighter... WOOP WOOP! Anyways, although this was mostly light comedy, there was some insight on the crew's thoughts. And... OOOOO! Chopper's in L-O-V-E!**

Chopper: Sh-shut up you baka author! I am NOT!

EvanSG: Yes you are.

Chopper: Not!

EvanSG: Admit it or I'll erase your current face and replace it with a clown's. As author of this story, I have the authority... Pun not intended.

Chopper: !... Fine. I... I am. You're really bad at making jokes by the way...

EvanSG: *erases face and replaces it with a clown's*

Chopper: OI!

**Erm... sorry, had to get that out of my system. Anyway, don't forget to rate and review! I knew this was kinda short, but it _was_ a filler so it's justifiable! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flaming is NOT. Also, I may be writing an OC-insert soon. There are far too many Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's out there, and I kinda feel like Lucy is becoming a Mary Sue... so I'm gonna make a realistic guy-falls-into-One-Piece fic. Don't worry, I won't make him weak. That'd just be pathetic. Instead I'm thinking that his power level will be somewhere between Sanji and Zoro's... Eh, whatever. Enough of my meaningless rambling. Chau for now!**

**-TheRealEvanSG**


End file.
